Lord of the Miserables
by Gracie Miserables
Summary: Based on the 10th Anniversary.
1. Look Down

**This is for the honor of Aria Breuer. Read her stories and see what you think of them. She also wrote a Harry Potter and Lord of the rings story. It's called Hobbit Wizards. It is a really awesome series like all the other fanfiction authors. Here is an interesting story with her and the hobbit Frodo. Get ready. For it is a 24 chapter story with songs.**

Les Miserables of the Rings

Jean Valjean-Aragorn

Javert-Witch King of Angmar

Fantine-Galadriel

Cosette-Aria Breuer (Who I told you about.)

Marius Pontmercy-Frodo Baggins

Eponine-Arwen

Enjolras-Boromir

Monsieur Thenardier-Smeagol

Madame Thenardier-Gollum (Do not ask please.)

Courfeyrac-Legolas

Combeferre-Haldir

Grantaire-Gimli

Gavroche-Pippin

Joly-Elrond

* * *

(humming)

Look Down! Look Down!

Don't look 'em in the eye.

Look Down! Look Down!

You're here until you die.

(1st Convict)

The sun is strong.

It's hot as hell below!

(Chorus)

Look Down! Look Down!

There's twenty years to go.

(2nd Convict)

I've done no wrong.

Sweet Jesus, hear my pray.

(Chorus)

Look Down! Look Down!

Sweet Jesus doesn't care.

(3rd Convict)

I know she'll wait.

I know that she'll be true.

(Chorus)

Look Down! Look Down!

They've all forgotten you.

(4th Convict)

When I get free.

You won't see me

'er for dust.

(Chorus)

Look Down! Look Down!

Don't look 'em in the eye.

(4th Convict)

How long, Dear Lord

before you let me die?

(Chorus)

Look Down! Look Down!

You'll always be a slave.

Look Down! Look Down!

You're standing in your grave.

(Witch-King enters the stage)

(Witch-King)

Now bring me prisoner 24601.

Your time is up

And your parole's begun.

You know what that means.

(Aragorn)

Yes, it means I'm free.

(Witch-King)

No! It means you get

your yellow ticket-of-leave.

You are a thief!

(Aragorn)

I stole a loaf of bread.

(Witch-King)

You robbed a house!

(Aragorn)

I broke a window pane.

My sister's child was close to death.

And we were starving.

(Witch-King)

You will stave again

Unless you learn the meaning of the law.

(Aragorn)

I know the meaning of those nineteen years,

A slave of the law.

(Witch-King)

Five years for what you did.

The rest because you tried to run.

Yes, 24601.

(Aragorn)

My name is Jean Valjean.

(Witch-King)

And I'm Javert.

Do not forget my name.

Do not forget me

24601.

(Chorus)

Look Down! Look Down!

You'll always be a slave.

Look Down! Look Down!

You're standing in your grave.

 **And there is chapter 1. Wait for the next chapter.**


	2. On Parole

**Here is Chapter 2. Hope you all like it.**

Chapter 2

On Parole

(Aragorn)

 _Freedom is mine._

 _The Earth is still._

 _I feel the wind._

 _I breathe again._

 _And the sky clears._

 _The world is waking._

 _Drink from the pool,_

 _Here clean the taste._

 _Never forget the years,_

 _The waste._

 _Not forgive them_

 _For what they done._

 _They are the guilty,_

 _Every one._

 _The day begins,_

 _And now let's see_

 _What this new world_

 _Will do for me._

As Aragorn goes in search of work. When he comes across a farm with workers and the landlord of the farm. (The workers are hobbits.)

 _(Grima)_

 _You'll have to go._

 _I'll pay you off for the day._

 _Collect your bits and pieces there_

 _And be on your way._

(Aragorn)

 _You're giving me half_

 _What the other men get._

 _This handful of tin_

 _Wouldn't buy my sweat._

 _(Laborer)_

 _You broke the law._

 _It's there for people to see._

 _Why should get the same_

 _As honest men like me?_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Now every door is closed to me_

 _Another jail. Another key. Another chain._

 _For when I come to any town,_

 _They check my papers_

 _And they find the mark of Cain._

 _Like a cur,_

 _I walk the street,_

 _The dirt beneath their feet._

After a long day of walking and looking for work, Aragorn decided to stay the night at an inn. But was turned away by the innkeeper and his wife.

 _(Inn's Wife)_

 _My rooms are full,_

 _And I've no supper to spare._

 _I'd like to help a stranger,_

 _All we want is to be fair._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _I will pay my advance,_

 _I can sleep in the barn._

 _You see how dark it is_

 _I'm not some kind of dog._

 _(Innkeeper)_

 _You leave my house!_

 _Or feel the weight of my rod._

 _We're law abiding people here._

 _Thanks be to God._

Aragorn continued to walk in the street with no one to let in to rest or supper. He was so tired and hungry that he thought that he will have to sleep in the streets with nothing to eat.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _And now I know how freedom feels,_

 _The jailer always at your heels._

 _It is the law!_

 _This piece of paper in my hand,_

 _That makes me cursed throughout the land._

 _It is the law!_

 _In their eyes,_

 _I see their fear._

 _"We do not want you here."_

 **And there is chapter 2. Thank you so much for liking and reviewing this story. I'm so glad you all like this story.:D**


	3. Aragorn Arrested Aragorn Forgiven

**It took all night to write this. I was doing my homework and writing this. I had five cups of coffee this morning. I'm still tired. Here you all are. Be prepared for who's the Bishop of Digne.;)**

As Aragorn was trying to find a place to sleep after his long and hard day, he came across a house that looked like a church. He went to lay down and rest when he heard someone talk to him.

 _(Gandalf the White)_

 _Come in, Sir for you are weary._

 _And the night is cold out there._

 _Though our lives are very humble,_

 _What we have, we have to share._

 _There is wine here to revive you._

 _There is bread to make you strong._

 _There's a bed to rest 'til morning._

 _Rest from pain, and rest from wrong._

After Aragorn ate the supper he never thought he get. When he saw all the silver in the Bishop's house, he thought of what his life will be like if he had money to spare for the family he hadn't seen in nineteen years.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _He let me eat my fill,_

 _I had the lion's share._

 _This silver in my hand_

 _Cost twice as I had earned._

 _In all those nineteen years,_

 _That lifetime of despair_

 _And yet he trusted me._

 _The old fool trusted me,_

 _He done his bit of good._

 _I played the grateful serf  
_

 _And thanked him like I should._

 _But when the house was still,_

 _I got up in the night._

 _Took the silver,_

 _Took my flight!_

Aragorn stole the silver from Gandalf and ran from his house, until he was brought back by Eomer and his men to face the Bishop.

 _(Eomer)_

 _Tell His Reverence your story._

 _(Rider of Rohan)_

 _Let us see if he's impressed._

 _(Eomer)_

 _You were lodging here last night._

 _(Rider of Rohan)_

 _You were honest Bishop's guest._

 _And then, out of Christian goodness,_

 _When he learned about your plight._

 _(Eomer)_

 _You maintain he made a present of this silver._

 _(Gandalf the White)_

 _That is right._

 _But my friend, you left so eary_

 _Surely something slipped your mind._

 _You forgot I gave these also._

 _Would you leave the best behind?_

Gandalf took the silver candlesticks and gave them to Aragorn with a smile on his face.

 _(Gandalf the White)_

 _So, Messieurs you may release him,_

 _For this man has spoken true._

 _I commend you of your duty_

 _And God's blessing go with you._

Eomer and his men leave.

 _(Gandalf the White)_

 _But remember this, my brother._

 _See in this some higher plan._

 _You must use this precious silver_

 _To become an honest man._

 _By the witness of the martyrs,_

 _By the Passion and the Blood,_

 _God has raised you out of darkness._

 _I have saved your soul for God._

 **I hope you like this. In the Spanish production this song is known as _Obispo en Digne_ which means The Bishop of Digne.:)**


	4. What Have I Done?

**I hope you all like this one. I have a test today. I'm studying for it while I write this.**

 _(Aragorn)_

 _What have I done?  
Sweet Jesus, what have I done?_

 _Become a thief in the night,_

 _Become a dog on the run._

 _And have I fallen so far_

 _And the hour is late,_

 _That nothing remains but the cry of my hate?_

 _The cries in the dark that nobody hears._

 _Here where I stand at turning all the years?_

 _If there is another way to go,_

 _I missed it twenty long years ago._

 _My life was a war that could never be won._

 _They gave me a number and murdered Aragorn._

 _When they chained me and left me for dead_

 _Just for stealing a mouthful of bread._

 _Yet why did I allow that man_

 _To touch my soul and teach me love?_

 _He treated me like any other._

 _He gave me his trust,_

 _He called me Brother._

 _My life he claims for God above._

 _Can such things be?_

 _For I have come to hate the world._

 _This world that always hated me!_

 _Take eye for an eye._

 _Turn your heart into stone._

 _This is all that I lived for._

 _This is all I have known!_

 _One word from him and I be back,_

 _Beneath the lash, upon the rack._

 _Instead, he offers me my freedom._

 _I feel my shame inside me like a knife._

 _He told me that I have a soul._

 _How does he know?_

 _What spirit comes to move my life?_

 _Is there another way to go?_

 _I am reaching, that I fall,_

 _And the night is closing in,_

 _And I stare into the void,_

 _To a whirlpool of my sin._

 _I'll escape now from that world,_

 _From the world of Aragorn Valjean!_

 _Aragorn Valjean is nothing now!_

 _Another story must begin!_

Aragorn tears his yellow ticket and breaks parole. He goes on the run to start a new life.

 **There is chapter 4. What do you think of it? Let me know in the reviews. See you soon for the next chapter.:)**


	5. At the End of the Day

**Guess who the Foreman is.:) Because I know who I put him as.;)**

Chapter 5

At the End of the Day

Eight years later in 1195 Aragorn became a new man by a new name. (I don't know how long it was before 3018. I'm not good at the math. Aragorn is 56 years old.) Takes place in Rohan.

 _(The Poor)_

At the end of the day you're another day older

 _And that's all you could say for the life of the poor_

 _It's a struggle, it's a war_

 _And there's nothing anyone's giving_

 _One more day standing about_

 _What is it for?_

 _One day less to be living!_

 _At the end of the day you're another day colder_

 _And the shirt on your back doesn't keep off the chill_

 _and the righteous harry past_

 _They don't hear the little ones crying_

 _And the winter is coming on fast_

 _Ready to kill_

 _One day nearer to dying!_

 _At the end of the day there's another day downing_

 _And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise_

 _Like the waves crash on the sand_

 _Like the storm that'll break any second_

 _There's a hunger in the land_

 _There's a reckoning to be reckoned and_

 _There's going be a hell pay_

 _At the end of the day!_

Meanwhile in a factory in Rohan.

 _(Denethor) Do not ask._

 _At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing_

 _Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread._

 _(Worker 1)_

 _There are children back at home_

 _(Worker 1 and 2)_

 _And the children got be fed_

 _(Worker 2)_

 _And you're lucky to be in a job_

 _(Woman)_

 _And in a bed_

 _(Worker)_

 _And we're counting our blessings!_

 _(Girl 2)_

 _Have you seen how the foreman Denethor is fuming today_

 _With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?_

 _(Girl 3)_

 _It's because little Galadriel won't give his way_

 _(Girl 1)_

 _Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!_

 _(Girl 4)_

 _And the boss, he never knows_

 _That Denethor is always on the heat_

 _(Girl 3)_

 _If Galadriel doesn't look out_

 _Watch how she goes_

 _She'll be out on the street!_

 _(Workers)_

 _At the end of the day it's another day over_

 _With enough to in your pocket to last for a week_

 _Pay the landlord, pay the shop_

 _Keep the on the gifting as long as you're able_

 _Or it's back to the crumbs off the table_

 _You've got to pay your way_

 _At the end of the day_

 _(Lobelia Sackville-Baggins)_

 _And what have we've here, little innocent sister?_

 _Come on Galadriel, let's have all the news_

 _Ooh 'Dear Galadriel, you must send us more money.. you're child needs a docter.. There no time to lose.'_

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Give that letter to me_

 _It is none of your business_

 _With a husband at home_

 _And a bit on the side!_

 _Is there anyone here_

 _Who can swear before God_

 _She has nothing to fear?_

 _She has nothing to hide?_

Galadriel and Lobella started to fight over the letter when Strider came in the factory and saw them fighting.

 _(Strider)_

 _What is this fighing all about?_

 _Will someone tear these two apart_

 _This is a factory, not a circus._

 _Now, come on ladies, settle down_

 _I run a business of repute_

 _I am the Mayor of this town_

 _I look to you to sort this out_

 _And be as patient as you can._

 _(Denethor)_

 _Now someone say how this began._

 _(Lobella)_

 _At the end of the day_

 _She's the one who began it!_

 _There's a kid that she's hiding_

 _In some little town._

 _There's a man she has to pay_

 _You can bet she's picks up the extra._

 _You can guess how she's earning her keep_

 _Sleeping around_

 _And the boss wouldn't like it!_

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Yes, it's true there's a child_

 _And the child is my daughter_

 _And her father abandoned us_

 _Leaving us flat._

 _Now she lives with an innkeeper man_

 _And his wife_

 _And I pay for the child,_

 _What's the matter with that?_

 _(Women Workers)_

 _At the end of the day_

 _She'll be nothing but trouble_

 _And there's trouble for all_

 _When there's trouble for one!_

 _While we're earning our daily bread_

 _She's the one with her hands in the butter_

 _You must send the slut away_

 _Or we're going to the end of the gutter_

 _And it's us who'll will have pay_

 _At the end of the day!_

 _(Denethor)_

 _I might have known the bitch could bite_

 _I might have known the cat had claws_

 _I might have guessed your little secret._

 _Ah yes, the virtuous Galadriel_

 _Who keeps herself so pure and clean_

 _You'd be the cause, I have no doubt,_

 _Of any trouble hereabout_

 _You play a virgin_

 _But need no urgin' in the night!_

 _(Lobelia)_

 _She's been laughing at you_

 _While she's having her men_

 _(Women)_

 _You must sack her today._

 _(All Workers)_

 _Sack the girl today._

 _(Denethor)_

 _Right, my girl. On your way!_

Galadriel was throw out of the factory by Denethor and given a little money and closed the door on her.

 **Sorry this is late. I had my exam all week. I hope you liked this chapter.:)**


	6. I Dreamed a Dream

**This is one of my favorite songs in Les Miserables. I hope you all like it.:)**

 _Galadriel_

 _There was a time when men were kind,_

 _When their voices were soft_

 _And their words inviting._

 _There was time when love was blind_

 _And the world was a song_

 _And the song was exciting._

 _There was a time_

 _Then it all went wrong._

 _I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

 _When hope was high_

 _And life worth living_

 _I dreamed that love would never die_

 _I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

 _When I was young and unafraid_

 _And dreams were made and used and wasted_

 _There was no ransom to be paied_

 _No song unsung_

 _No wine untasted_

 _But the tigers come at night_

 _With their voices soft as thunder_

 _As they tear your home apart_

 _As they turn your dream to shame._

 _He slept a summer by my side_

 _He filled my days_

 _To endless wonder_

 _He took my childhood in his stride_

 _But he was gone when autumn came._

 _And still I dreamed he'll come to me_

 _That we will live the years together_

 _But there are dreams that cannot be_

 _And there are storms we cannot weather._

 _I had a dream my life would be_

 _So different from this hell I'm living_

 _So different now from what it seemed_

 _Now life has killed_

 _The dream I dreamed._

 **What do you all think of this song? I love Galadriel so much. Get your tears ready for her and the other characters in this story.:)**


	7. Lovely Ladies

**Here's chapter 7. Try putting this in your heads if Galadriel was in Fantine's place. Hope you all enjoy.:)**

 _(Sailor 1)_

 _I smell women_

 _Smell'em in the air._

 _Think I'll drop my anchor_

 _In that harbour over there._

 _(Sailor 2)_

 _Lovely ladies_

 _I'll love ya til I'm broke_

 _Seven months at sea_

 _Can make you hungry for a poke._

 _(Sailor 3)_

 _Even stokers need a little stoke!_

 _(Women)_

 _Lovely ladies_

 _Waiting for a bite_

 _Waiting for the customers_

 _Who only come at night_

 _Lovely ladies_

 _Ready for the call_

 _Standing up or lying down_

 _Or any ways at all._

 _Bargain prices up against the wall_

 _(Old Woman)_

 _Come here, my dear_

 _Let's see this trinket you wear_

 _This bagatelle..._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Madame, I'll sell it to you!_

 _(Old Woman)_

 _I'll give you four._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _That wouldn't pay for the chain!_

 _(Old Woman)_

 _I'll give five. You're far too eager to sell._

 _It's up to you._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _It's all I have._

 _(Old Woman)_

 _It's not my fault._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Please make it ten._

 _(Old Woman)_

 _No more than five._

 _My dear, we all must stay alive._

 _(Women)_

 _Lovely ladies_

 _Waiting in the dark_

 _Ready for a think one_

 _Or quick one in the park._

 _(Whore 1)_

 _Long time, short time_

 _Anytime, my dear._

 _Cost a little extra if you want to take all year._

 _(All)_

 _Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!_

 _(Crone)_

 _What pretty hair!_

 _What pretty locks you got there._

 _What luck you got._

 _It's worth a centime, my dear_

 _I'll take the lot._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Don't touch me! Leave me alone!_

 _(Crone)_

 _Let's make a price. I'll give you all of ten frances,_

 _Just think of that!_

 _(Galadriel)_

 _It pays a debt._

 _(Crone)_

 _Just think of that._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _What can I do? It pays a debt._

 _Ten frances may save my poor Aria!_

 _(Sailor 3)_

 _Lovely lady!_

 _Fastest on the street_

 _Wasn't there three minutes_

 _She's back up on her feet._

 _(Sailor 1)_

 _Lovely lady!_

 _What are ya waiting for?_

 _Doesn't take a lot of savvy_

 _Just to be a whore._

 _Come on lady,_

 _What's a lady for?_

 _(Pimp)_

 _Gimme the dirt_

 _Who's that bit over there?_

 _(Whore 1)_

 _A bit of skirt_

 _She's the one who sold her hair_

 _She's got kid_

 _Sends her all she can._

 _(Pimp)_

 _I might've known_

 _There is always some man_

 _Lovely lady, come along and join us,_

 _Lovely lady!_

 _(Whore 1)_

 _Come on, dearie, why all the fuss?_

 _You're no grander than the rest of us._

 _Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap._

 _Join your sisters. Make money in your sleep!_

 _(Whore 2)_

 _That's right dearie_

 _Let'im have the lot._

 _(Whore 3)_

 _That's right dearie_

 _Show him what you got!_

 _(Women)_

 _Old men, young men, take 'em as they come,_

 _Harbour rats and alley cats and every kind of scum._

 _Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land,_

 _See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand_

 _All it takes is money in your hand!_

 _Lovely ladies_

 _Going for a song_

 _Got a lot of callers_

 _But they never stay for long._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes_

 _Don't it make a change,_

 _To have girl who can't refuse?_

 _Easy money_

 _Lying on a bed._

 _Just as well they never see the hate_

 _That's in your head!_

 _Don't they know_

 _They're making love to one already dead!_

Galadriel sold her locket, her hair, and her two front teeth and became a prostitute.

 **This takes place at the Grey Havens when Galadriel has to sell every thing she has. In the novel Fantine sold her two front teeth. I hope you all liked this chapter.**


	8. Galadriel's Arrest

**Gothmog as Bamatabois. Wait until you read this chapter. Get ready.**

Chapter 8

 _(Gothmog)_

 _Here's something new. I think I'll give it a try._

 _Come closer, you!_

 _I like to see what I buy..._

 _The ususal price_

 _For just one slice of your pie._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _I don't want you._

 _No, no, M'sieur, let me go._

 _(Gothmog)_

 _Is this a trick? I won't pay more!_

 _(Galadriel)_

 _No, not at all._

 _(Gothmog)_

 _You've got some nerve, you little whore,_

 _You've got some gall._

 _It's the same as a tart_

 _As it is with a grocer_

 _The customer sees what he gets in advance_

 _It's not for the whore to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir'_

 _It's not for the harlot to pick or to choose_

 _Or to lead me a dance!_

Galadriel strikes at Gothmog after he throw snow down her back.

 _(Galadriel)_

 _I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that!_

 _Even a whore who has gone to the bad_

 _Won't be had by a rat!_

 _(Gothmog)_

 _By Christ, you'll pay for what you've done_

 _This rat will make you bleed you'll see!_

 _I guarantee, I'll make you suffer_

 _For this disturbance of the peace_

 _For this insult to life and property!_

 _(Galadriel)_

 _I beg, don't report me, sir_

 _I'll do whatever you may want..._

 _(Gothmog)_

 _Make your excuse with the police!_

The Witch-King of Angmar came to the Gary Heavens to see what was going on between Galadriel and Gothmog.

 _(Witch-King of Angmar)_

 _Tell me quickly what's the story_

 _Who saw what, and way, and where?_

 _Let him give a full description._

 _Let him answer to the Witch-King!_

 _In this nest of whores and vipers_

 _Let one speak who saw it all._

 _Who laid hands on this good man here?_

 _What's the substance of this brawl?_

 _(Gothmog)_

 _Witch-King, would you believe it_

 _I was crossing from the woods_

 _When this prostitute attacked me_

 _You can see she left her mark._

 _(Witch-King of Angmar)_

 _She will answer for her actions_

 _When you make a full report._

 _You may rest assured, M'sieur_

 _That she will answer to the court._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _There's a child who sorely needs me_

 _Please M'sieur, she's but 'that high'_

 _Holy God, is there no mercy?_

 _If I go to jail she'll die!_

 _(Witch-King of Angmar)_

 _I have heard such protestations_

 _Every day for twenty years._

 _Let's have no more explanations,_

 _Save your breath and save your tears._

 _'Honest work. Just reward. That's the way to please the Lord'._

 _(Strider)_

 _A moment of your time, Witch-King_

 _I do believe this woman's tale._

 _(Witch-King of Angmar)_

 _But M'sieur Mayor!_

 _(Strider)_

 _You've done your duty_

 _Let her be_

 _She needs a doctor, not a jail._

 _(Witch-King of Angmar)_

 _But M'sieur Mayor!_

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Can this be?_

 _(Strider)_

 _Where will she end-_

 _This child, without a friend?_

 _I seen your face before_

 _Show me someway to help you_

 _How have you come to grief_

 _In such as place as this?_

 _(Galadriel)_

 _M'sieur don't mock me now, I pray_

 _It's hard enough I've lost my pride!_

 _You let your Foreman send me away_

 _Yes, you were there and turned aside!_

 _[Galadriel spits in Strider's face.]_

 _I've never did no wrong._

 _(Strider)_

 _Is it true what I've done?_

 _(Galadriel)_

 _My daughter's close to dying..._

 _(Strider)_

 _To an innocent soul?_

 _(Galadriel)_

 _If there's a God above._

 _(Strider)_

 _Have I've only known then._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _He let me die instead._

 _(Strider)_

 _In His name my task has just begun._

 _I will see it done._

 _(Witch-King of Angmar)_

 _But M'sieur Mayor!_

 _(Strider)_

 _I will it done._

 _(Witch-King of Angmar)_

 _But M'sieur Mayor!_

 _(Strider)_

 _I will see it done!_

 **There's chapter 8. What do you think? Aragorn is Strider at the moment. But will he reveal his true name to The Witch-King of Angmar? Find out next time.;)**


	9. Runaway Troll

**This takes place near the mines of Moria. A cave troll is in this scene rather than the Runaway Cart. Get ready for who is going to be attacked by the troll.**

Runaway Troll

 _(Dwarves)_

 _Look out!_

 _It's a runaway troll!_

 _Look at that!_

 _Look at that!_

 _It's Bilbo Baggins!_

 _Don't approach!_

 _Don't go near!_

 _At the risk of your lives!_

 _He is being attacked with the troll's spear!_

 _Oh, the pitiful hobbit!_

 _Stay away,_

 _Turn away!_

 _There is nothing to do!_

 _There is nothing to do!_

 _(Strider)_

 _Is there anyone here_

 _Who will rescue this hobbit_

 _Who will help me with their sword_

 _To kill the the troll?_

 _(Dwarves)_

 _Don't go near it Strider_

 _The troll is too dangerous as hell_

 _The poor hobbit's a goner for sure_

 _It'll kill you as well!_

Strider garbed a sword and fought the cave troll with all his might. It was a hard battle but he killed by stabing it deep in the stomach saving Bilbo Baggins.

 _(Bilbo Baggins)_

 _Strider, I have no words,_

 _You've come from God, you are a saint._

 _(Witch-King of Angmar)_

 _Can this be true?_

 _I don't believe what I see!_

 _A man your age_

 _To be as strong as you are!_

 _A memory stirs..._

 _You make me think of a man_

 _From years ago_

 _A man who broke his parole_

 _He disappeared._

 _Forgive me, sir,_

 _I would not dare...!_

 _(Strider)_

 _Say what you must_

 _Don't leave it there..._

 _(Witch King of Angmar)_

 _I have only known one other_

 _Who can do what you have done_

 _He's a convict from the chain gang_

 _He's been ten years on the run_

 _But he couldn't run forever_

 _We have found his hideaway_

 _And he's just been re-arrested_

 _And he comes to court today._

 _But of course, he now denies it_

 _You've expect that of a 'con'_

 _But he could run forever-_

 _No, not even Aragorn!_

 _(Strider)  
_

 _You say this man denies it all_

 _And gives no sign of understanding or repentance?_

 _You say this man is going to trial_

 _And that he's sure to be returned_

 _To serve his sentence?_

 _Come to that, can you be sure_

 _That I am not your man?_

 _(Witch King of Angmar)_

 _I have known that thief for ages_

 _Tracked him down through thick and thin._

 _And to make the matter certain_

 _There's a brand upon his skin_

 _He will bend. He will break._

 _This time there is no mistake!_

 **There it is. Runaway Troll. I'm thinking of who should be Champmathieu. Let me know who you want it to be. Thank you for reading.:)**


	10. Who Am I?

**This who song is sung by Aragorn. I'm very glad you all loved the other chapter. I came up who should be Champmathieu. Get ready to see who it is.;)**

 _(Aragorn)_

 _They think that man is me_

 _He knew him at a glance!_

 _This stranger he has found_

 _This man could be my chance!_

 _Why should I save his hide?_

 _Why should I right this wrong?_

 _When I have come so far_

 _And struggled for so long?_

 _If I speak, I am condemned._

 _If I stay silent, I am damned!_

 _I am the master of hundreds of workers._

 _They all look to me._

 _Can I abandon them?_

 _How would they live_

 _If I am not free?_

 _If I speak, I am condemned._

 _If I stay silent, I am damned!_

 _Who am I?_

 _Can I condemn this man to slavery?_

 _Pretend I do not feel his agony_

 _This innocent who bears my face_

 _Who goes to judgement in my place._

 _Who am I?_

 _Can I conceal myself for evermore?_

 _Pretend I'm not the man I was before?_

 _And must my name until I die_

 _Be no more than an alibi?_

 _Must I lie?_

 _How can I ever face my fellow men?_

 _How can I ever face myself again?_

 _My soul belongs to God, I know_

 _I made that bargain long ago_

 _He gave me hope when hope was gone_

 _He gave me strength to journey on._

Aragorn went to the court to save the "real Aragorn" who was a man named Bard and unbuttons his shirt to show he is Aragorn.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Who am I? Who am I?_

 _I'm Aragorn!_

 _And so Witch-King, you see it's true_

 _That man bears no more guilt than you!_

 _Who am I?_

 _24601!_

Aragorn soon ran out of the court room and to the houses of healing to see Galadriel who was dying.


	11. Come To MeGaladriel

**Get your tears ready. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 11

Come to Me/Galadriel's Death

At the houses of healing Galadriel was dying and was delirious. Aragorn came to see her before the Witch-King came to rearrest him.

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Aria, it's turned so cold_

 _Aria, it's past your bed time!_

 _You've played the day away_

 _And soon it will be night._

 _Come to me, Aria, light is fading_

 _Don't you see the evening star appearing?_

 _Come to me and rest against my shoulder_

 _How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder._

 _Hurry near, another day is dying_

 _Don't you hear the winter wind is crying?_

 _There's a darkness which comes without a warning_

 _But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning._

 _(Strider)_

 _Oh, Galadriel, our time is running out_

 _But, Galadriel, I swear this on my life._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Look M'sieur, where all the children play!_

 _(Strider)_

 _Be at peace, be at peace evermore._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _My Aria..._

 _(Strider)_

 _Shall live in my protection._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Take her now._

 _(Strider)_

 _Your child will want for nothing._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Good M'sieur, you come from God in heaven._

 _(Strider)_

 _And none will ever harm Aria_

 _As long as I am living._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Take my hand_

 _The night grows ever colder._

 _(Strider)_

 _Then I will keep you warm._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Take my child_

 _I give her to your keeping._

 _(Strider)_

 _Take shelter from the storm._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping_

 _And tell Aria that I love_

 _And I'll see her when I wake..._

Galadriel closed her eyes one final time with a smile one her face and died. That was when the Witch-King came to rearrest Aragorn.

 **This was hard for me to write. I was crying through this whole time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.:')**


	12. The Confrontation

**Get ready for the fight of Aragorn and the Witch-King of Angmar. Who's ready? I was in Charleston with my family for the weekend. If you were all wondering where I was. This fight is a crossover with the Aragorn and the Nazgul in The Fellowship of the Ring and Jean Valjean and Javert in the 2012 movie Les Miserables. Be sure to check them out on YouTube or watch the movies. Enjoy this fight.;)**

Chapter 12

The Confrontation

 _(Witch-King of Angmar)_

 _Aragorn, at last,_

 _We see each other plain!_

 _Strider._

 _You'll wear different chain!_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Before you say another word, Witch-King_

 _Before you chain me up like a slave again._

 _Listen to me. There is something I must do._

 _This woman leaves behind a suffering child._

 _There is none but me who can intercede._

 _In Mercy's name, three day are all I need._

 _(Witch-King draws his sword)_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Then I'll return. I pledge my word._

 _Then I'll return..._

 _(Witch-King)_

 _You must think me mad!_

 _I've hunted you across the years._

 _Men like you can never change._

 _A man such as you_

 _(Aragorn)[in counterpart]_

 _Believe of me what you will_

 _There is a duty that I'm sworn to do_

 _You know nothing of my life_

 _All I did was steal some bread!_

 _You know nothing of the world_

 _You would sooner see me dead_

 _But not before I see justice done._

 _I am warning you, Witch-King of Angmar_

 _I'm a stronger man by far_

 _There is power in me yet_

 _My race has not yet run!_

 _If I have to kill you here_

 _I'll do what must be done!_

 _(Witch-King)[in counterpart]_

 _Men like can never change._

 _Men like you can never change._

 _No, 24601._

 _My duty's to the law_

 _You have no rights_

 _Come with me, 24601_

 _Now the wheel has turned around_

 _Aragorn is nothing now._

 _Dare you talk to me of crime_

 _Every price you had to pay._

 _Every man is born in sin._

 _Every man must choose his way._

 _You know nothing of the Witch-King._

 _I was born inside a dungeon._

 _I was born with scum like you._

 _I am from the gutter too._

Aragorn and the Witch-King of Angmar drew sword and a broken off piece of wood and fought. (While singing.) That was when the Witch-King disarms Aragorn who then took a torch and threatens the Witch-King with it and then turns to Galadriel.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _To this I swear to you tonight..._

 _(Witch-King)_

 _There is no place for you to hide._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Your child will live within my care._

 _(Witch-King)_

 _Wherever you may hide away._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _And I will rise her to the light._

 _(Aragorn and the Witch-King)_

 _I swear to you, I will be there!_

As soon as the words were spoken the Witch-King charged at Aragorn, who quickly turned and threw the torch at him hitting him and setting him on fire. The Witch-King was lucky to survive. Aragorn made his escape and heads to Bree to find Aria.

 **There's the fight and the song. Get ready for one of my favorite song of Les Miserables.:)**


	13. Castle on a Cloud

**Here's my favorite song. The next chapter will come up today as well. Aria Breuer this is to honor you for all your stories. Everyone if you want you can check out her stories. They are good stories. Enjoy this chapter.:)**

Chapter 12

Castle on a Cloud

Meanwhile in Bree a little girl was sweeping the floors of the inn called the Prancing Pony. She looked out the window and saw a beautiful doll on displayed. As she looked at it she began to sing softly.

 _(Aria)_

 _There is a Castle on a Cloud_

 _I like to go there in my sleep_

 _Aren't any floors for me to sweep_

 _Not in my Castle on a Cloud._

 _There is a room that's full of toys_

 _There are a hundred boys and girls_

 _Nobody shouts or talks too loud_

 _Not in my Castle on a Cloud._

 _There is lady all in white_

 _Holds me and sings a lullaby_

 _She's nice to see_

 _And she's soft to touch_

 _She's says: "Aria I love you very much."_

 _I know a place where no one's lost_

 _I know a place where no one cries_

 _Crying at all is not allowed_

 _Not in my Castle on a Cloud._

 _Oh, help! I think I hear them now,_

 _And I'm nowhere near finished sweeping_

 _And scrubbing and polishing the floors._

 _Oh, it's him! It's M'sieur!_

A bone-white creature stormed in the room with a bucket and pushed Aria so hard that she landed on the floor and slammed the bucket at her feet.

 _(Gollum)_

 _Now look who's here_

 _The little madame herself!_

 _Pretending once again she's been awfully good_

 _Better not let me catch you slacking!_

 _Better not catch my eye!_

 _Ten rotten francs you mother sends me_

 _What is that going to buy?_

 _Now, take that pail_

 _My little "Mademoiselle"_

 _And go and draw some water from the well!_

 _We should have never taken you in the first place_

 _How stupid the things that we do!_

 _Like mother, like daughter, the scum of the street._

 _Still there, Aria?_

 _Your tears will do you good!_

 _I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood._

 _(Aria)_

 _Please do not send me out alone._

 _Not in the darkness on my own._

 _(Gollum)_

 _Now shut your face_

 _Or I'll forget to be nice!_

 _You heard me ask for something and I never ask twice..._

Full of fear what a beating that can come to her, Aria quickly rushed out the door to the well that was in the woods beyond Bree.

 **There's chapter 12. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please do not ask why I put Gollum as Madame Thenardier. I had no one else to put the Thenardiers as. Please tell me how you all liked this chapter in the reviews. I hoped you all enjoyed.**


	14. Master of the House

**I'm so glad that you all loved Castle on a Cloud. It's my favorite song in all of Les Miserables. When I was a sophomore I was in the musical. I played Cosette when she was a young adult. I hope you all love this chapter. I was singing the song while I was writing it.:D**

Chapter 14

Master of the House

After Aria ran to the woods to fetch some water from the well like she was told to, Gollum stormed over to another creature that was looked like him. That one's name was Smeagol. When Gollum was at his feet, he kicked them hard that it woke him up even with words that Gollum said to him. "Wakey, wakey. We're opening." That was when soldiers of Gondor, Rohan, Mordor, Isengard, Minas Morgul, men of Bree, dwarves of Erebor, and elves of Mirkwood came for food, drink, and to stay the night. The orcs and men will often fight or drink with the elves and dwarves. People came in and one by one Smeagol and Gollum gave them a welcome that will turn out to be a empty pocket in the end. This is when the two creatures began their time to rob the people of Bree.

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Welcome, M'sieur_

 _Sit yourself down_

 _And meet the best innkeeper in town_

 _As for the rent_

 _All of them crooks_

 _Rooking their guests and cooking the books_

 _Seldom do you see_

 _Honest men like me_

 _A gent of good intent who's content to be_

 _Master of the House_

 _Doling out the charm_

 _Ready with an handshake and an open palm_

 _Tells a saucy tale_

 _Makes a little stir_

 _Customers appreciate a bon-viveur_

 _Glad to be a friend of favour_

 _Doesn't cost me to be nice_

 _But nothing gets you nothing_

 _Everything has got a price_

 _Master of the House_

 _Keeper of the zoo_

 _Ready to relieve 'em of a sou or two_

 _Watering the wine_

 _Making up the weight_

 _Pickin' up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight_

 _Everybody loves a landlord_

 _Everybody's bosom friend_

 _I do whatever pleases_

 _Jesus, won't I bleed 'em in the end_

 _(Smeagol, Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs)_

 _Master of the House_

 _Quick to catch your eye_

 _Never wants a passer-by to pass by_

 _Servant to the poor_

 _Butler to the great_

 _Comforter, philosopher and lifelong mate_

 _Everybody's boon companion_

 _Everybody's chaperone_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _But lock up your valises_

 _Jesus, won't I skin you to the bone_

 _[Sauron comes in the inn]_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Enter, M'sieur_

 _Lay down your load_

 _Unlace your boots and rest from the road_

 _This weighs a ton_

 _Travel's a cruse_

 _But here we strive to lighten your purse_

 _Here the goose is cooked_

 _Here the fat is fried_

 _And nothing's overlooked till I'm satisfied_

 _Food beyond compare_

 _Food beyond belief_

 _Mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef_

 _Kidney off a horse_

 _Liver off a cat_

 _Filling in the sausages with this and that_

 _Residents are more than welcome_

 _Bridal suit is occupied_

 _Reasonable charges plus some little extras on the side_

 _Charge 'em for the lice_

 _Extra for the mice_

 _Two per cent for looking in the mirror twice_

 _Here a little slice_

 _There a little cut_

 _Three per cent for sleeping with the windows shut_

 _When it come to fixing prices_

 _There are lots of tricks he knows_

 _How it all increases_

 _All them bits and piaces_

 _Jesus, it's amazing how it grows_

 _(Smeagol, Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs)_

 _Master of the House_

 _Quick to catch your eye_

 _Never wants passer-by to pass him by_

 _Servant of the poor_

 _Butler to the great_

 _Comforter, philosopher, life-long mate_

 _Everybody's boon companin_

 _Gives 'em everything he's got_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Dirty bunch of geezers_

 _Jesus, what a sorry little lot_

 _(Gollum)_

 _I used to dream that I will meet a prince_

 _But God Almighty, have you've seen what's happened since?_

 _"Master of the House"_

 _Isn't worth me spit_

 _"Comforter, philosopher" and lifelong shit_

 _Cunning little brain_

 _Regular Voltaire_

 _Thinks he quiet a lover but there's not much there_

 _What a cruel trick of natrue_

 _Landed me with such a louse_

 _God knows how I've lived with this bastard in the house_

 _(Smeagol, Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs)_

 _Master of the House_

 _(Gollum)_

 _Master and a half_

 _(Smeagol, Men Elves, Dwarves, Orcs)_

 _Comforter, philosopher_

 _(Gollum)_

 _Don't make me laugh_

 _(Smeagol, Men, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs)_

 _Servant to the poor_

 _Butler to the great_

 _(Gollum)_

 _Hypocrite and toady and inebriate_

 _(Smeagol, Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs)_

 _Everybody bless the landlord_

 _Everybody bless his friend_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Everybody raise a glass_

 _(Gollum)_

 _Raise it up to the master's arse_

 _(Gollum, Smeagol, Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Orcs)_

 _Everybody raise a glass to the Master of the House!_

The night was long as Gollum and Smeagol were stealing from every one. Even Sauron the Lord of Mordor. Meanwhile at the well, Aria was fetching the water when someone came up to her.

 **There's chapter 14. I hoped you all enjoyed. I was singing this song and watching the movie at the same time I was writing this chapter and I was at this song in the movie.:)**


	15. The WellThe Bargain

**This is going to a whole chapter with two songs in it. Get ready. I hope you all enjoy**

Chapter 15

The Well/The Bargain/Gollum and Smeagol's Waltz of Treachery

Aria was humming a Castle on a Cloud to herself when she saw a man come up to her and she hid behind a tree. Then he began to talk to her softly.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Hush now,_

 _Do not be afraid of me._

 _Don't cry,_

 _Show me where you live._

 _Tell me my child, what is your name?_

Aria looked at him and then shyly replied.

 _(Aria)_

 _I'm called Aria._

Aragorn smiled softly at her and said in a kind voice. "Mademoiselle, can I help you with your bucket?" Aria smiled at him and kindly nodded at him. They went back to the inn as they played a little bit and then Aria looked in the window to see the beautiful doll. Aragorn smiled at her and they were back the inn. That was when Aria began scared when she saw Gollum and Smeagol. Aragorn looked at them as he begun to say.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _I found her wandering in the wood_

 _This little child, I found her trembling in the shadows_

 _And I am here to help Aria_

 _And I will settle any debt you may think proper_

 _I will pay what I must pay_

 _To take Aria away_

 _There is a duty I must heed_

 _There is a promise I have made_

 _For I was blind to one in need_

 _I did not see what stood before me_

 _Now her mother is with God_

 _Galadriel's suffering is over_

 _And I speak with her voice_

 _And I stand here in her place_

 _(Aragorn bends down to Aria and smiles.)_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _And from this day and evermore_

 _(Gollum)_

 _Let me take your coat, M'sieur..._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Aria shall live in my protection_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _You are very welcome here._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _I shall not forget my vow_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Take a glass._

 _(Gollum)_

 _Take a chair._

 _(Aragron)_

 _Aria shall have a father now_

Smeagol garbed Aria hard by her arm and yanked her toward him and Gollum. Holding her tight.

 _(Smeagol)_

 _What to do? What to say?_

 _Shall you carry a treasure away?_

 _What a gem! What a pearl!_

 _Beyond rubies is our little girl!_

 _How can we speak of debt?_

 _Let's not haggle for darling Aria!_

 _Dear Galadriel, gone to rest..._

 _Have we've done for her child what is best?_

 _Shared our bread. Shared each bone._

 _Treated her like she's one of our own!_

 _Like our own, M'sieur!_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Your feelings do you credit, sir_

 _And I will ease the parting blow_

 _Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed_

 _Now, may I say, we now agreed?_

 _(Gollum)_

 _That would quite fit the bill_

 _If she hadn't so often been ill_

 _Little dear, cost us dear_

 _Medicines are expensive, M'sieur_

 _Not that we begrudged a sou_

 _It's no more than we Christians must do!_

 _(Smeagoll and Gollum)_

 _One thing more, one small doubt_

 _There are treacherous people about_

 _No offence. Please reflect._

 _Your intentions may not be correct?_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _No more words. Here's your price._

 _Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice._

 _Come, Aria, say goodbye_

 _Let us seek out some friendly sky._

 _Thank you both for Aria_

 _It won't take you too long to forget._

Gollum shoved Aria to Aragorn with a hard shove that she almost fell on the hard floor and quickly took the money from Aragorn and smiled with Smeagol. While they were both shouting "Our Precious!" Aragorn gave Aria a new clock and hat to wear and a new doll. The doll from the shop across the inn. She hugged very tight and he hugged her back and carried her to a new place for them to live.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Come, Aria, come, my dear_

 _From now on I will always be here_

 _Where I go, you will be._

 _(Aria)_

 _Will there be children and castles to see?_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Yes, Aria, yes, it's true._

 _There's a castle just waiting for you._

* * *

 **There's chapter 15. Before I forget, if you all go on YouTube look up Lord of the Rings and Les Miserables together. There are a lot of good videos. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	16. Look Down (Beggers)

**So sorry this chapter is late. My computer broke down and I lost the next chapter to Gavroche and the Beanstalk and the chapter for this story. Here it is now. So sorry this is late. Get ready.**

Chapter 16

Look Down (Beggers)

Aragorn and Aria leave for Gondor. Nine years later, the darkness of Mordor spreads throughout the free lands of Middle-Earth. It will come down to a war of 3018.

 _(Beggers of Gondor and Rohan)_

 _Look down, and see the beggers at your feet_

 _Look down and show some mercy if you can_

 _Look down and see_

 _The sweepings of the streets_

 _Look down, look down,_

 _Upon your fellow men!_

 _(Pippin)_

 _How do you do? My name's Pippin_

 _These are my people, here's my patch_

 _Not much to look at, nothing posh_

 _Nothing that you'd call up to scratch_

 _This is my school, my high society_

 _Here in the slums of Saint Michel_

 _We live on crumbs of humble piety_

 _Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!_

 _Think you're poor?_

 _Think you're free?_

 _Follow me, follow me!_

 _(Beggers)_

 _Look down, and show some mercy if you can_

 _Look down, look down, upon your fellow men!_

Meanwhile some prostitutes were going about their business while a group of rebels were giving an amazing speech.

 _(Old Begger Woman of Rohan)_

 _What you think you're at?_

 _Hanging 'round me pitch?  
_

 _If you're new around here, girl_

 _You've got a lot to learn_

 _(Young Prostitute from Gondor)_

 _Listen you old bat,_

 _Crazy bloody witch!_

 _At least I give my customers_

 _Some pleasure in return!_

 _(Old Begger Woman of Rohan)_

 _I know what you give!_

 _You give them all the pox!_

 _Spread around your poison_

 _Till they end up in a box!_

 _(Merry)_

 _Leave the poor old cow,_

 _Move it, Rosie_

 _She used to be no better_

 _Till the clap got to her brain_

 _(Beggers)_

 _When's it gonna to end?_

 _When we gonna live?_

 _Something's gotta happen now or_

 _Something's gonna give..._

 _It'll come, it'll come, it'll come_

 _It'll come, it'll come, it'll come_

 _(Boromir)_

 _Where are the leaders of the land?_

 _Where are the swells of orcs who run this show?_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Only one man-and that's Elendil_

 _Speaks for the people here below!_

 _(Beggers)_

 _See our children fed_

 _Help us in our shame_

 _Something for a crust of bread_

 _In Holy Jesus' name_

 _In the Lord's Holy name._

 _In his name, in his name, in his name..._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Elendil is ill and fading fast!_

 _Won't last a week out so they say!_

 _(Boromir)_

 _With all the angry in the land_

 _How long before the judgement day?_

 _Before we cut the fat ones down to size?_

 _Before the barricades arrive?_

 _(Beggers)_

 _Look down, and show some mercy if you can_

 _Look down, look down, upon your fellow men!_

 _(Pippin)_

 _Watch out for old Smeagol_

 _All of his family is on the make_

 _Once ran a harsh-house down the way_

 _Bit of swine and no mistake_

 _He's got a gang of orcs_

 _The bleeding layabout_

 _Even his daughter does her share_

 _That's Arwen, she knows her way about_

 _Only a kid, but hard to scare_

 _Do we care?_

 _Not a cuss!_

 _Long live us, long live us!_

 _(Beggers)_

 _Look down, and show some mercy if you can_

 _Look down, look down, upon your fellow men!_

* * *

 **Again so sorry this is late. My computer broke down and needed to be fixed. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. The Robbery

**Here we go. Get ready for the ride with Gollum, Smeagol, and their gang. Let's see how well this turns out for them.;)**

Chapter 17

The Robbery/The Witch-King's Intvertion

Brujon-Shagrat

Babet-Gorbag

Claqusous-Great Goblin

Montparnasse-Master of Lake Town

* * *

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Everyone here, you know your place_

 _Shagrat, Gorbag, Great Goblin_

 _You, Master of Lake Town, watch for the law_

 _With Arwen, take care._

 _You turn on the tears_

 _No mistakes, my dears_

 _(Gollum)_

 _These bloody rebels on our streets_

 _Here they come slumming once again_

 _Our Arwen would kiss their feet_

 _She never had a scrap of brain_

Frodo who just finished a rally with his friends came to see his best friend Arwen. Arwen was a beautiful elf who had to live on the streets.

 _(Frodo)_

 _Hey Arwen, what's up today?_

 _I haven't seen you much about._

 _(Arwen)_

 _Here, you can always catch me in._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Mind the Nazgul and the Orcs don't catch you out!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _Here, whatcher doing with all them books?_

 _I could be a rebel too!_

 _Don't judge a She-Elf by how she looks_

 _I know a lot of things I do!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Poor Arwen, the things you know_

 _You wouldn't find in books like these._

 _(Arwen)_

 _I like the way you grow your hair._

 _(Frodo)_

 _I like the way you always tease._

 _(Arwen)_

 _Little he knows!_

 _Little he sees!_

That was when a man with his daughter who was an elf came on that very street that day. The man looked to be 87 years old while the girl looked to be 17 years old just like Arwen. That was when Smeagol and Gollum smiled wickedly and called Arwen over to them.

 _(Gollum)_

 _Here's the old boy._

 _Stay on the job_

 _And watch out for the law._

 _(Arwen)_

 _Stay out of this._

 _(Frodo)_

 _But Arwen..._

 _(Arwen)_

 _You'll be in trouble here_

 _It's not your concern_

 _You'll be in the clear_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Who is that man?_

 _(Arwen)_

 _Leave me alone!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Why is he here? Hey, Arwen!_

Frodo started to run after Arwen when he bumped into the girl who took his breath away. His eyes met hers and his heart beats faster and said in a very kind voice. Arwen saw it all that she became jealous of the girl.

 _(Frodo)_

 _I didn't see you there, forgive me._

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Please M'sieur, come this way_

 _Here's a child that ain't eaten today._

 _Save a life, spear a sou_

 _God rewards the good that you do._

 _Wait a bit. Know that face._

 _Ain't the world a remarkable place?_

 _Men like me do forget_

 _You're the bastard that borrowed Aria!_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _What is this? Are you mad?_

 _No, M'sieur, you don't know what you do!_

 _(Smeagol)  
_

 _You know me, you know me._

 _I'm a con, just like you._

 _(Arwen)_

 _It's the Nazgul and Orcs of Mordor! Disappear!_

 _Run for it! It's the Witch-King of Angmar!_

Smeagol and his gang started a fight with Aragorn before the Witch-King came. Frodo saw the fight that broke out and jumped in the way of Aria to protect her. That was hell broke loose for them. The Witch-King was going to start with arresting Gollum, Smeagol, and their gang to bring them back to Mordor for a fate worse then death.

 _(Witch-King)_

 _Another brawl in the square_

 _Another stink in the air!_

 _Was there a witness to this?_

 _Well, let him speak to the Witch-King!_

 _M'sieur, the streets are not safe,_

 _But let these vermin beware_

 _We'll see that justice is done!_

 _Look upon this fine collection_

 _Crawled from underneath a stone_

 _This swarm of worms and maggots_

 _Could have picked you to the bone!_

 _I know this man over here_

 _I know his name and his trade_

 _And on your witness, M'sieur,_

 _We'll see him suitably paid._

When the Witch-King turned around to face Aragorn, he wasn't there. Both Aragorn and Aria have disappeared from his sight.

 _(Witch-King)_

 _But where's the gentleman gone?_

 _And why on earth did he run?_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _You will have the job to catch him_

 _He's the one you should arrest_

 _No more bourgeois when you scratch him_

 _Than that brand upon his chest!_

 _(Witch-King)_

 _Could it be he's some old jailbird_

 _That the tide now washes in_

 _Heard my name and started running_

 _Had the brand upon his skin_

And _the girl who stood beside him_

 _When I turned they both had gone_

 _Could he be the man I hunted?_

 _Could it be he's Aragorn?_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _In the absence of a victim,_

 _Dear Witch-King, may I go?_

 _And remember when you've nicked him,_

 _It was me who told you so!_

 _(Witch-King)_

 _Let the old man keep on running_

 _I will run him off his feet!_

 _Everyone about your business_

 _Clear this garbage off the street!_

The Witch-King left with the Nazgul and the Orcs who came with him. Smeagol and Gollum smiled in the direction that Aragorn and Aria went. They turned to their gang and told them about a plan that formed in their heads. All while smiling wickedly.

* * *

 **There's chapter 17. I hoped you all enjoyed. Smeagol and Gollum are plotting and the Witch-King is still on the hunt for Aragorn. Get ready for the next chapter.:)**


	18. Stars

**I love this song. It is one of the most beautiful songs in Les Miserables. I hope you all enjoy.:)**

Chapter 18

Stars

* * *

 _(Witch-King)_

 _There, out in the darkness_

 _A fugitive running_

 _Fallen from God_

 _Fallen from grace_

 _God be my witness_

 _I never shall yield_

 _Til we come face to face_

 _Til we come face to face_

 _He knows his way in the dark_

 _Mine is the way of the Lord_

 _And those who follow the path of the righteous_

 _Shall have their reward_

 _And if they fall_

 _As Lucifer fell_

 _The flame!_

 _The sword!_

 _Stars_

 _In your multitudes_

 _Scarce to be counted_

 _Filling the darkness_

 _With order and light_

 _You are the sentinels_

 _Silent and sure_

 _Keeping watch in the night_

 _Keeping watch in the night_

 _You know your place in the sky_

 _You hold your course and your aim_

 _And each in your season_

 _Returns and returns_

 _And is always the same_

 _If you fall as Lucifer fell_

 _You fall in flame!_

 _And so it must be for so it is written_

 _On the doorway to paradise_

 _That those who falter and those who fall_

 _Must pay the price!_

 _Lord let me find him_

 _That I may see him_

 _Safe behind bars_

 _I will never rest_

 _Til then_

 _This I swear_

 _This I swear by the Stars!_

The Witch-King went back to see if he can find Aragorn again so he can put back behind bars. That was when Pippin came up.

 _(Pippin)_

 _That Witch-King thinks he's something_

 _But it's me who runs this town!_

 _And my theater never closes!_

 _And the curtain's never down_

 _Trust Pippin, have no fear_

 _Don't you worry, auntie dear,_

 _You can always find me here!_

Pippin then ran off to a meeting that was held by the rebels. That meeting was in Gondor.

* * *

 **There we go. I love you Pippin. You make a great Gavroche. Will the Witch-King find Aragorn? Let's find out soon. I hope you all enjoyed.:)**


	19. Arwen's Errand

**There will be three chapters up today. Eponine's Errand is a song that in the musical of Les Miserables is right after Stars in the 2012 movie the song is after The Robbery. Here it is. Hope you enjoy.:)**

Chapter 19

Arwen's Errand

* * *

Arwen was alone in the square looking in the direction that Aragorn and Aria went. As she looked on she began to sing softly to herself.

 _(Arwen)_

 _Aria! Now I remember!_

 _Aria! How can it be?_

 _We were children together_

 _Look what's become of me..._

Frodo ran up to Arwen to ask her something when Arwen quickly said.

 _(Arwen)_

 _Good God! Oh, what a rumpus!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _That girl, who can she be?_

 _(Arwen)_

 _That Witch-King! He'd like to jump us_

 _But he ain't smart, not he._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Arwen, who was that girl?_

 _(Arwen)_

 _Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Arwen, find her for me!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _What will you give me?_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Anything!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _Got you all excited now_

 _But God knows what you see in her_

 _Ain't you all delighted now_

 _No, I don't want your money sir..._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Arwen, do this for me..._

 _Discover where she lives_

 _But careful how you go_

 _Don't let her father know..._

 _Arwen, I'm lost until she's found!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _You see, I told you so!_

 _There's lots of things I know..._

 _Arwen... she knows her way around..._

Frodo soon left to go to his meeting. While Arwen went to find Aria.

* * *

 **There we go. Get ready for chapter 20. I changed that one a little bit. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	20. ABC Helms Deep Red and Black

**Here we are. Chapter 20. Who's ready? We are going to see the rebels/friends of the ABC.**

Chapter 20

ABC Helms Deep/Red and Black

Feuilly- Isildur

Jean Prouvaire-Faramir

Bahorel-Beregond

Lesgle-Madril

* * *

Meanwhile in Helms Deep all the Rebels along with their leader Boromir were having their meeting.

 _(Haldir)_

 _At Minas Tirith,_

 _The sections are prepared!_

 _(Isildur)_

 _At Osgiliath,_

 _They're straining at the leash!_

 _(Legolas)_

 _Rebels, students, workers, everyone,_

 _There's a river on the run,_

 _Like the flowing of the tide,_

 _Gondor and Rohan coming to our side!_

 _(Boromir)_

 _This time is near..._

 _So near, it's stirring the blood in their vains!_

 _And yet beware..._

 _Don't let the wine go to your brains!_

 _For the army we fight is a dangerous foe_

 _With the men and the arms that we can match._

 _Oh, it's easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies,_

 _But the armies of Mordor will be harder to catch._

 _We need a sign_

 _To rally the people,_

 _To call them to arms,_

 _To bring them in line!_

Frodo soon came to meeting that was always held in Helms Deep.

 _(Boromir)_

 _Frodo, you're late._

 _(Elrond)_

 _What's wrong today?_

 _You look as if you've seen a ghost._

 _(Gimli)_

 _Some wine and say what's going on!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _A ghost you say... a ghost maybe._

 _She was just like a ghost to me._

 _One minute there, then she was gone!_

 _(Gimli)_

 _I am agog!_

 _I am aghast!_

 _Is Frodo in love at last!_

 _I never seen him 'ooh' and 'aah.'_

 _You talk of battles to be won,_

 _And he come like Don Juan._

 _It's better than a opera!_

 _(Boromir)_

 _It is time for us all_

 _To decide who we are._

 _Do we fight for the right_

 _To a night at the opera now?_

 _Have you've asked of yourselves_

 _What's the price you must pay?_

 _Is it simply a game_

 _For rich young boys to play?_

 _The colors of the world_

 _Is changing day by day._

 _Red-the blood of angry men!_

 _Black-the dark of ages past!_

 _Red-a world about to dawn!_

 _Black-the night that ends at last!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Had you been there tonight_

 _You might know how it feels_

 _To be struck to the bone_

 _In a moment of breathless delight!_

 _Had you been there tonight_

 _You might also have known_

 _How the world may be changed_

 _In just one burst of light!_

 _And what was right_

 _Seems wrong,_

 _And what was wrong_

 _Seems right._

 _(Gimli)_

 _Red..._

 _(Frodo)_

 _I feel my soul on fire!_

 _(Gimli)_

 _Black..._

 _(Frodo)_

 _My world if she's not there!_

 _(All)_

 _Red..._

 _(Frodo)_

 _The color of desire!_

 _(All)_

 _Black..._

 _(Frodo)_

 _The color of despair!_

 _(Boromir)_

 _Frodo, you're no longer a child._

 _I do not doubt you mean it well,_

 _But there is a higher call._

 _Who cares about your lonely soul?_

 _We strive toward a larger goal._

 _Our little lives don't count at all!_

 _(All)_

 _Red-the blood of angry men!_

 _Black-the dark of ages past!_

 _Red-a world about to dawn!_

 _Black-the night that ends at last!_

 _(Boromir)_

 _Well, Legolas, do we have all the swords, bows, and axes?_

 _Isilidur, Haldir, our time is running short._

 _Gimli put that bottle down!_

 _Do we have the swords, bows, and axes we need?_

 _(Gimli)_

 _Give me brandy on my breath_

 _And I'll breathe them all to death!_

 _(Legolas)_

 _At Edoras, they're with us to a man!_

 _(Haldir)_

 _At Minas Tirith, they're tearing up to the stones!_

 _(Isilidur)_

 _Twenty bows, good as new!_

Pippin soon ran into the meeting shouting some news that the rebels need to hear.

 _(Pippin)_

 _Listen!_

 _(Haldir)_

 _Twenty arrows for every man!_

 _(Pippin)_

 _Listen to me!_

 _(Faramir)_

 _Double that at Dunharrow!_

 _(Pippin)_

 _Listen, everybody!_

 _(Madril)_

 _Seven swords in Dunladn!_

 _(Pippin)_

 _King Elendil is dead!_

 _(Boromir)_

 _Elendil is dead._

 _Elendil! Is death is the hour of fate!_

 _The people's man._

 _His death is the sign we await!_

 _On his funeral day, they will honor his name!_

 _It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear!_

 _In the death of Elendil we will kindle the flame._

 _They will see that the day of salvation is near!_

 _The time is here!_

 _Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer._

 _Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts,_

 _But a jubilant shout!_

 _They will come one and all._

 _They will come when we call!_

Everyone cheered at the sound of that. Boromir was proud that the day when the earth will be freed is here.

* * *

 **There's chapter 20. Look's like there will be more than 24 chapters here. Next up will be "Do You Hear the People Sing" which will come up tomorrow. I hoped you all enjoyed. Have a Happy 4th of July!:D**


	21. Do You Hear the People Sing

**Happy 4th of July everyone! Here's the chapter I was waiting to put up yesterday. I hope you all enjoy.:)**

Chapter 21

Do You Hear the People Sing

* * *

At the words of Pippin the rebels began to sing a song that will put hope on everyone's minds that we will all remember.

 _(Boromir)_

 _Do You Hear the People Sing?_

 _Singing the song of angry men?_

 _It is the music of the people_

 _Who will not be slaves again!_

 _When the beating of your heart_

 _Echoes the beating of the drums_

 _There is a life about to start_

 _When tomorrow comes!_

 _(Haldir)_

 _Will you join in our crusade?_

 _Who will be strong and stand will us?_

 _Beyond the barricade_

 _Is there a world you long to see?_

 _(Legolas)_

 _Then join in the fight_

 _That will give you the right to be free..._

 _(Chorus)_

 _Do You Hear the People Sing?_

 _Singing the song of angry men?_

 _It is the music of the people_

 _Who will not be slaves again!_

 _When the beating of your heart_

 _Echoes the beating of the drums_

 _There is a life about to start_

 _When tomorrow comes!_

 _(Isildur)_

 _Will you give all you can give_

 _So that our banner may advance?_

 _Some will fall and some will live_

 _Will you stand up and take your chance?_

 _The blood of the martyrs_

 _Will water the meadows of Middle-Earth!_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Do You Hear the People Sing?_

 _Singing the song of angry men?_

 _It is the music of the people_

 _Who will not be slaves again!_

 _When beating of your heart_

 _Echoes the beating of the drums_

 _There is a life about to start_

 _When tomorrow comes!_

Cheers came from all the rebels as Boromir looked on at his friends proudly. That was when Arwen came to tell Frodo that she found his new found love. She began to take him to Aria.

* * *

 **There we are. I was listening to this song while I was writing this. I love this song. I hoped you all enjoyed. Happy 4th of July!:D**


	22. I Saw Him Once

**This is one of the songs I can't get out of my head. I'm singing it right now after Do You Hear the People Sing. I hope you all enjoy this song.**

Chapter 22

I Saw Him Once

* * *

At a house near a forest called Fangorn Forest, Aria who was now 17 years old was sitting in her garden daydreaming if she will ever see Frodo again.

 _(Aria)_

 _I Saw Him Once_

 _Then he was gone_

 _We were like dreamers at night  
_

 _Who meet is in a trance, then part again!_

 _Two phantoms in the shadows of the moon_

 _Can people really fall in love so soon?_

 _He walked alone_

 _He seemed alone to me_

 _Could he have known_

 _That moment was my destiny?_

 _I had to run away,_

 _And it was like a dream_

 _I Saw Him Once_

 _The dream was true_

 _I Saw Him Once,_

 _And once will do!_

She soon went inside not knowing she was going to see him again tonight.

* * *

 **There we go. I'm still singing the song. I hoped you all love the song as much as I do.:)**


	23. In My Life

**I hoped you all enjoyed I Saw Him Once. I'm going to put up 4 chapters today. It is a 4th of July special. I hope you all enjoy.:)**

Chapter 23

In My Life

* * *

When Aria was inside the house she went to her room to read a book before she went to sleep. When she picked out a book she still had sparkles in her eyes for thinking about Frodo.

 _(Aria)_

 _How strange, this feeling that my life's begun_

 _at last_

 _This change, can people really fall in love so fast?_

 _What's the matter with you, Aria?_

 _Have you've been too much on your own?_

 _So many things unclear_

 _So many things unknown._

 _In My Life_

 _There are so many questions and answers_

 _That somehow seem wrong_

 _In My Life_

 _There are times when I catch in the silence_

 _Of a faraway songs_

 _And it sings_

 _Of a world that I long to see_

 _Out of reach_

 _Just a whisper away_

 _Waiting for me!_

 _Does he know I'm alive?_

 _Do I know if he's real?_

 _Does he see what I saw?_

 _Does he feel what I feel?_

 _In My Life_

 _I'm no longer alone_

 _Now the love of my life_

 _Is so near..._

 _Find me now, find me here!_

That was when Aragorn came into her room to see how she was doing after the day they had.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Dear Aria,_

 _You're such a lonely child_

 _How pensive, how sad you seem to me_

 _Believe me, were within my power_

 _I'd fill each pasting hour_

 _How quiet it must seem, I can see,_

 _With only me for company._

 _(Aria)_

 _There's so little I know_

 _That I'm longing to know_

 _Of the child that I was_

 _In a time long ago..._

 _There's so little you say_

 _Of the life you have known_

 _Why you keep to yourself_

 _Why we're always alone_

 _So dark, so dark, and deep..._

 _The secrets that you keep!_

 _In My Life_

 _I have all that I want_

 _You are loving and gentle and good_

 _But Papa, dear Papa, in your eyes_

 _I am just like a child who is lost in a wood_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _No more words_

 _No more words. It's a time that is dead_

 _There are words_

 _That are better not unheard_

 _Better unsaid._

 _(Aria)_

 _In My Life_

 _I'm no longer a child and I yearn_

 _For the truth that you know_

 _Of the years... years ago!_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _You will learn_

 _Truth is given by God_

 _To us all in our time_

 _In our turn._

Aragorn left Aria to go to his room. After he was in his room Aria went back outside and into Fangorn Forest and went a little far. Frodo who was lead by Arwen were also in the Forest to see Aria again.

 _(Frodo)_

 _In My Life_

 _She has burst like the music of angels_

 _The light of the sun!_

 _And my life seems to stop_

 _As something is over_

 _And something has scarcely begun._

 _Arwen, you're the friend_

 _Who has brought me here_

 _Thanks to you, I am one with the gods_

 _And Heaven is near!_

 _And I soar through a world that is new, that is free!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _Every word that he says_

 _Is a dagger in me!_

 _In My Life_

 _There's been no one like him anywhere_

 _Anywhere, where he is_

 _If he asked... I'd be his._

As soon they were near two trees who were talking happily about Aria and her new found love. Frodo saw her and couldn't hear anything as he stared at her. His heart stopped when he saw her.

 _(Frodo and Arwen)_

 _In My Life, there is someone who touches my life..._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Waiting near!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _Waiting here!_

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed. This is one of the most beautiful songs ever coming to a musical like Les Miserables. I can't stop singing all the songs. I'm still singing I Saw Him Once.:)**


	24. A Heart Full of Love

**Here's the song we all know. Get ready to hear the words of the song.**

Chapter 24

A Heart Full of Love

* * *

Frodo went to the two trees and began to sing softly to Aria.

 _(Frodo)_

 _A Heart Full of Love._

 _A Heart Full of Song._

 _I'm doing everything all wrong._

 _Oh, God, for shame,_

 _I do not even know your name,_

 _Dear Mad'moiselle._

 _Won't you say?_

 _Will you tell?_

 _(Aria)_

 _A Heart Full of Love._

 _No fear, no regret._

 _(Frodo)_

 _My name is Frodo Baggins._

 _(Aria)_

 _And mine's Aria._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Aria, I don't know what to say._

 _(Aria)_

 _Then make no sound._

 _(Frodo)_

 _I am lost._

 _(Aria)_

 _I am found!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _A Heart Full of Light._

 _(Aria)_

 _A Night Bright as Day._

 _(Frodo)_

 _And you must never go away,_

 _Aria, Aria._

 _(Aria)_

 _This is a chain we'll never break._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Do I dream?_

 _(Aria)_

 _I'm awake!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _A Heart Full of Love._

 _(Arwen) in counterpart:_

 _He was never mine to lose._

 _(Aria)_

 _A Heart Full of You._

 _(Arwen) in counterpart:_

 _Whey regret what could not be?  
_

 _(Frodo)_

 _A single look and then I knew._

 _(Arwen) in counterpart:_

 _These are words he'll never say._

 _(Aria)_

 _I knew it, too._

 _(Arwen) in counterpart:_

 _Not to me..._

 _(Frodo)_

 _From today..._

 _(Arwen) in counterpart:_

 _Not to me..._

 _(Aria)_

 _Everyday._

 _(Arwen) in counterpart:_

 _Not for me..._

 _(Aria and Frodo)_

 _For it isn't a dream._

 _(Arwen) in counterpart:_

 _His Heart Full of Love..._

 _(Aria and Frodo)_

 _Not a dream._

 _(Arwen) in counterpart:_

 _He will never..._

 _(Aria and Frodo)_

 _After all!_

 _(Arwen) in counterpart:_

 _Feel this way..._

At the end Frodo and Aria leaned into one and other and shared true love's first kiss. Arwen let her tears fall from her eyes. That was when trouble would come to that very house.

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this song. Who do you think is coming to the house of Aragorn and Aria. Let's find out.;)**


	25. Attack on Fangorn Forest

**Here we go. Now who is it who's going to try and rob Aragorn and Aria?**

Chapter 25

Attack on Fangorn Forest

* * *

While Aria and Frodo kissed Arwen was letting tears fall. Until someone came out of the shadows.

 _(Arwen)_

 _Master of Lake Town, what are you doing_

 _So far out of our patch?_

 _(Master of Lake Town)_

 _This house, we're going to do it_

 _Rich man, plenty of scratch_

 _You remember he's the one_

 _Who got away the other day_

 _Got a number on his chest_

 _Perhaps a fortune put away!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _Oh Lord, somebody help me!_

 _Dear God, what'll I do?  
_

 _He'll think this is an ambush_

 _He'll think I'm in it too!_

 _What'll I do, what'll I say?_

 _I've got to warn them here_

 _I've got to find a way._

That was when things got worse when the rest of the Patron-Minette came.

 _(Smeagol)_

 _This is his lair_

 _I've seen the old fox around_

 _He keeps to himself_

 _He's staying close to the ground_

 _I smell profit here!_

 _Ten years ago_

 _He came and paid for Aria_

 _I let her go for a song_

 _It's time we settled the debt_

 _This'll cost him dear_

 _(Shagrat)_

 _What do I care_

 _Who you should rob_

 _Give me my share_

 _Finish the job!_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _You shut your mouth_

 _Give me your hand_

They soon noticed Arwen.

 _(Shagrat)_

 _What have we here?_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Who is this hussy?_

 _(Gorbag)_

 _It's your brat Arwen_

 _Don't you know your own kid_

 _Why's she hanging about you?_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Arwen, get on home_

 _You're not needed in this_

 _We're enough here without you_

 _(Arwen)_

 _I know this house_

 _I tell you there's nothing here for you_

 _Just the old man and the girl_

 _This live ordinary lives_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Don't interfere_

 _You've got some gall_

 _Take care, young miss,_

 _You've got a lot to say!_

 _(Shagrat)_

 _She's going soft_

 _(Great Goblin)_

 _Happens to all_

 _(Master of Lake Town)_

 _Go home, Arwen,_

 _Go home, you're in the way_

 _(Arwen)_

 _I'm going to scream, I'm going to warn them here._

 _(Smeagol)_

 _One little scream and you'll regret it for a year._

 _(Great Goblin)_

 _What a palaver_

 _What an absolute treat_

 _To watch the cat and her father_

 _Pick a home in the street._

 _(Shagrat)_

 _Not a sound out of you!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _Well I told you I'd do it, told you I'd do it._

Arwen let out a scream that you could hear from 4 blocks from your house.

 _(Smeagol)_

 _You wait my girl, you'll rue this night_

 _I'll make you scream, you'll scream all right!_

 _Leave her to me, don't wait around_

 _Make for the sewers, go underground!_

Frodo and Aria ran and saw Arwen facing Smeagol and his gang so they won't rob Aria's house.

 _(Frodo)_

 _It was your cry sent them away_

 _Once more Arwen saving the day_

 _Dearest Aria, my friend Arwen_

 _Brought me to you, showed me the way!_

 _Someone is near_

 _Let's not be seen_

 _Somebody's here..._

Frodo and Arwen quickly left as Aria went back to her garden when Aragorn came out.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _My God, Aria_

 _I heard a cry in the dark_

 _I heard a shout of angry voices in the street._

 _(Aria)_

 _That was my cry you heard, Papa._

 _I was afraid of what they'd do._

 _They ran away when they heard my cry_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Aria, my child, what will become of you?_

 _(Aria)_

 _Three men I saw beyond the wall_

 _Three men in shadows moving fast_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _This is a warning to us all_

 _These are the shadows of the past_

 _Must be the Witch-King!_

 _He's found my cover at last!_

 _I've got to get Aria away_

 _Before they return!_

 _We must get away from shadows_

 _They will never let us be_

 _Tomorrow to Amon Hen_

 _Then the ship across the sea!_

 _Hurry, Aria, prepare to leave and say no more_

 _Tomorrow we'll away!_

 _Hurry, Aria, it's time to close another door_

 _And live another day!_

Aria was in shock after hearing that they were leaving. She quickly ran to her room and wrote a latter to Frodo telling him where she is and where she's going. But unknown to her was that Arwen was still there and watching as Aria put the latter on the bars of the gate to the garden. Arwen took the latter and read it.

* * *

 **So what do you think. One Day More is up next. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.:)**


	26. One Day More

**One Day More is the best song in Les Miserables. Every time I listen to it I just feel like I'm always waving a flag around my house or in my room. It is always fun waving that flag in my room. This takes place with Aragorn and Aria on the road, the rebels at Helms Deep, the Witch-King at Mordor, Frodo between Helms Deep and Fangorn Forest, Arwen at her home in Minas Tirith and Smeagol and Gollum also at Helms Deep.**

Chapter 26

One Day More

* * *

 _(Aragorn)_

 _One Day More!_

 _Another day, another destiny._

 _This never ending road to Calvary;_

 _These men who seem to know my crime_

 _Will surely come a second time._

 _One Day More!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _I did not live until today._

 _How can I live when we are parted?_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _One Day More._

 _(Frodo and Aria)_

 _Tomorrow, you'll be worlds away_

 _And yet, with you, my world has started!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _One more day all on my own._

 _(Frodo and Aria)_

 _Will we ever meet again?_

 _(Arwen)_

 _One more day with him not caring._

 _(Frodo and Aria)_

 _I was born to be with you._

 _(Arwen)_

 _What a life I might have known_

 _(Frodo and Aria)_

 _And I swear I will be true!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _But he never saw me there!_

 _(Boromir)_

 _One more day before the storm!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Do I follow where she goes?_

 _(Boromir)_

 _At the barricades of freedom!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Shall I join my brothers there?_

 _(Boromir)_

 _When our ranks begin to form!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Do I stay; and do I dare?_

 _(Boromir)  
_

 _Will you take your place with me?_

 _(All)_

 _The time is now, the day is near!_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _One Day More!_

 _(Witch-King)_

 _One Day More to revolution,_

 _We will nip them in the bud!_

 _We'll be ready for these rebels_

 _They will wet themselves with blood!_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _One Day More!_

 _(Smeagol and Gollum)_

 _Watch 'em run amock,_

 _Catch 'em as they fall,_

 _Never know your luck_

 _When there's free-for-all,_

 _Here, a little dip,_

 _There, a little 'touch'_

 _Most of them are goners_

 _So they won't miss much!_

 _(Rebels group 1)_

 _One day to a new beginning_

 _(Rebels group 2)_

 _Raise the flag of freedom high!_

 _(Rebels group 1)_

 _Every man will be a king_

 _(Rebels group 2)_

 _Every man will be a king_

 _(Rebels group 1)_

 _There's a new world for the winning_

 _(Rebels group 2)_

 _There's a new world to be won_

 _(Both groups)_

 _Do You Hear the People Sing?_

 _(Frodo saying to Boromir)_

 _My place is here, I fight with you!_

 _All the characters are overlapping now_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _One Day More!_

 _(Frodo and Aria)_

 _I did not live until today._

 _(Arwen)_

 _One more day all on my own!_

 _(Frodo and Aria)_

 _How can I live when we are parted?_

 _(Witch-King)_

 _I will join these people's heroes_

 _I will follow where they go_

 _I will learn their little secrets,_

 _I will know the things they know._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _One Day More!_

 _(Frodo and Aria)_

 _Tomorrow you'll be worlds away!_

 _(Witch-King)_

 _One more day to revolution_

 _We will nip it in the bud_

 _We'll be ready for these rebels_

 _(Smeagol and Gollum)_

 _Watch 'em run amock_

 _Catch 'em as they fall_

 _Never know your luck_

 _When there's free-for-all_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Tomorrow, we'll be far away,_

 _(Aragorn and Witch-King)_

 _Tomorrow is the judgement day_

 _(All)_

 _Tomorrow, we'll discover_

 _What our God in Heaven has in store!_

 _One more dawn!_

 _One more day!_

 _One Day More!_

* * *

 **There it is. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	27. Helms Deep

**This barricade is taking place at Helms Deep. I was thinking where the barricade should be. That's when I came up with this idea. I hope you all enjoy.;)**

Chapter 27

Helms Deep's Barricade/Upon These Stones

* * *

Boromir and his rebels where at Helms Deep to get their barricade up and ready for the up coming battles.

 _(Boromir)_

 _Here upon these stones_

 _We will build our barricade,_

 _In the heart of Middle-Earth_

 _We claim as our own!_

 _Each man has his duty_

 _And don't be afraid._

 _Wait! I need a report_

 _On the strength of the foe_

It was then that a unknown person came into Helms Deep. It was the Witch-King in disguise. But the rebels didn't know that.

 _(Witch-King)_

 _I can find out the truth_

 _I know their ways_

 _Fought their wars_

 _Served my time_

 _In the days_

 _Of my youth._

 _(Falamir)_

 _Now the people will fight._

 _(Gimli)  
_

 _And so they might_

 _Dogs will bark_

 _Fleas will bait._

 _(Madril)_

 _They will do what is right!_

Frodo was doing his duty when he saw a boy.

 _(Frodo)_

 _Hey, little boy, what's this I see?  
_

 _God, Arwen, the things you do!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _I know this is no place for me_

 _Still I would rather be with you!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Get out before the trouble starts._

 _Get out, Arwen, you might get shot!_

 _(Arwen)  
_

 _I got you worried now, I have_

 _That shows you like me quiet a lot!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _There is a way you can help_

 _You are the answer to a prayer!_

 _Please take this latter to Aria_

 _And pray to God she's still there!_

Frodo left to return to his duties while Arwen watched him leave with tears in her eyes as she soon left to Fangorn Forest.

 _(Arwen)_

 _Little you know!_

 _Little you care!_

When Arwen was walking to Fangorn Forest and looking sadly at the ground knowing she was still going the right way. When she arrived at Fangorn Forest she knocked on the door of the house that was near the forest but was met by Aragorn instead of Aria.

 _(Arwen)_

 _I have a latter, M'sieur_

 _It's addressed to your daughter, Aria._

 _It's from a hobbit at Helms Deep, sir,_

 _In the land of Rohan._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Give me that latter here, my boy._

 _(Arwen)_

 _He said to give it to Aria._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _You have my word that my daughter will know_

 _What this latter contains_

 _Tell the young hobbit she will read it tomorrow._

 _And here's for your pains._

Aragorn gave some money to Arwen and gave a little warning about Helms Deep.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Go careful now._

 _Stay out of sight._

 _There's danger in the lands of Gondor and Rohan tonight!_

Arwen left to go back to Frodo. Aragorn watched her go and then opened the latter to read what was inside the it.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _"Dearest Aria, you entered my soul_

 _And soon you will be gone._

 _Can it be only a day since we met_

 _And the world was reborn?_

 _If I should fall in the battle to come_

 _Let this be my goodbye..._

 _Now that I know that you love me as well_

 _It is harder to die..._

 _I pray that God will bring me home_

 _To be with you._

 _Pray for your Frodo._

 _He prays for you."_

Aragorn looked up from the latter with shock that his only daughter fell in love and her love is at Helms Deep. He looked back at his house and then left to go to Helms Deep to find Frodo Baggins.

* * *

 **There we go. Throughout the battles that Marius/Frodo was in, it will take place in Helms Deep. Hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	28. On My Own

**I can just sing this song all day long. Arwen is now going to sing it. I hope you all enjoy.:)**

Chapter 28

On My Own

* * *

Arwen was going back to the barricade with tears in her eyes. A she did she began to sing softly to herself.

 _(Arwen)_

 _And now I'm all alone again_

 _Nowhere to turn, on one to go to_

 _Without a home, without a friend_

 _Without a face to say hello to_

 _And now the night is near_

 _Now I can make believe he's here_

 _Sometimes I walk alone at night_

 _When everybody else is sleeping_

 _I think of him and then I'm happy_

 _With the company I'm keeping_

 _The city goes to bed_

 _And I can live inside my head_

 _On My Own_

 _Pretending he's beside me_

 _All alone_

 _I walk with him til morning_

 _Without him_

 _I feel his arms around me_

 _And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

 _And he has found me_

 _In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

 _All the lights are misty in the river_

 _In the darkness the trees are full of starlight_

 _And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

 _And I know it's only in my mind_

 _That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

 _And although I that he is blind_

 _Still I say, there's a way for us_

 _I love him_

 _But when the night is over_

 _He is gone_

 _The river's just a river_

 _Without him_

 _The world around me changes_

 _The trees are bare and everywhere_

 _The streets are full of strangers_

 _I love him_

 _But every day I'm learning_

 _All my life_

 _I've only been pretending_

 _Without me_

 _His world goes on turning_

 _A world that's full of happiness_

 _That I have never known!_

 _I love him, I love him, I love him, but only On My Own._

Arwen was almost to Helms Deep when she began to cry a river full of tears.

* * *

 **Poor Arwen. We know her fate, she is in love with Frodo Baggins. I hope you all enjoyed.:)**


	29. The Witch-King's Arrival

**The Witch-King is coming back now. Is he going to be expose or will he keep giving the enemy?**

Chapter 28

The Witch-King's Arrival

* * *

That night was going to long and hard for the rebels. The Witch-King was on his way back to Helms Deep to tell the rebels what Mordor's plan of attack is.

 _(Witch-King)_

 _Listen my friends_

 _I have done as I siad_

 _I have been to lines_

 _I have counted each orc_

 _I will tell what I can_

 _Better be warned_

 _They have armies to spear_

 _And our danger is real_

 _We will need all our cunning_

 _To bring them to heed._

 _(Boromir)_

 _Have faith_

 _If you know what their movements are_

 _We'll spoil their game_

 _There are ways that a people can fight_

 _We shall overcome their power._

 _(Witch-King)_

 _I have overheard their plans_

 _There will be no attack tonight_

 _They intend to starve us out_

 _Before they start a proper fight_

 _Concentrate their force_

 _Hit us from the right._

 _(Pippin)_

 _Liar!_

 _Good evening, dear Nazgul_

 _Lovely evening, my dear._

 _I know this man, my friends_

 _He is the Witch-King of Angmar_

 _So don't believe a word he says_

 _Cause none of it's true_

 _This only shows_

 _What little people can do!_

 _And little people know_

 _When little people fight_

 _We may look easy pickings_

 _But we got some bait_

 _So never kick a dog_

 _Because he's just a pup_

 _We'll fight like twenty armies_

 _So you better run for cover_

 _When the pup grows up!_

 _(Gimli)_

 _Bravo, little Pippin, you're the top of the class!_

 _(Faramir)_

 _So what are we going to do_

 _With this snake in the grass?  
_

 _(Boromir)_

 _Tie this Nazgul and take him_

 _To the tavern over there_

 _The people will decide your fate_

 _Witch-King of Angmar!_

 _(Various Rebels)_

 _Take the bastard now and shoot him!_

 _Let us watch this devil dance_

 _You've have done the same Witch-King_

 _If we let you have your chance!_

 _(Boromir)_

 _Take this Nazgul, bring through_

 _There is work we have to do!_

The rebels helped by Legolas bundled the Witch-King away to the tavern.

* * *

 **There's the chapter. We know who it is on the other side of the barricade. But we have a song that's going to make us happy and laugh with a little hobbit we all know and love.:)**


	30. Little People

**So we have Little People in the last chapter. But I thought Pippin needed a chapter with him singing his own song. The rebels have their own part. Enjoy.:)**

Chapter 30

Little People

* * *

Pippin was cleaning his sword and was very happy that he began to sing a song.

 _(Pippin)_

 _They laugh at me, these fellows, just because I am small._

 _They laugh at me because I'm not a hundred feet tall._

 _I tell 'em there's a lot to learn down here on the ground._

 _The world is big but lil' people turn it around._

 _A worm can roll a stone._

 _A bee can sting a bear._

 _A fly can fly around Versailles' 'cos flies don't care._

 _A sparrow in a hat, can make a happy home._

 _A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome._

 _Goliath was a bruiser who was as tall as the sky._

 _But David threw a rock, and gave him one in the eye._

 _I never read the Bible but I that it's true._

 _It only goes to show what Little People can do._

 _(All)_

 _A worm can roll a stone._

 _A bee can sting a bear._

 _A fly can around Versailles' 'cos he don't care._

 _A sparrow in a hat, can make a happy home._

 _A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome._

 _(Pippin)_

 _So listen here, professor with your head in the clouds_

 _It's often kinda get lost in the crowd_

 _So keep your universities-I don't give a damn_

 _For better or for worse in it is the way that I am._

 _Be careful as you go_

 _'Cos Little People grow..._

 _And Little People know..._

 _When Little People fight_

 _We may look easy pickings but we got some bite!_

 _So never kick a dog_

 _Because it's just a pup_

 _You'd better run for cover when the pup grows up!_

 _We'll fight like twenty armies_

 _And we won't give up!_

 _(All)_

 _A worm can roll a stone._

 _A bee can sting a bear._

 _A fly can fly around Versailles' 'cos he don't care._

 _A sparrow in a hat, can make a happy home._

 _A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome_

 _A flea can bite the bottom of the pope in Rome_

* * *

 **I love this song of Gavroche. Les Miserables, The Hobbit, and Lord of the Rings showed us that Little People can fight. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	31. A Little Fall of Rain

**I was crying a river of tears while writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy.:')**

Chapter 31

A Little Fall of Rain

* * *

As the Witch-King was being led to the tavern Elrond saw someone climbing the barricade of Helms Deep.

 _(Elrond)_

 _There's a boy climbing the barricade of Helms Deep!_

One of the orcs fired an arrow at the boy hitting him in the back near the heart. He made it inside Helms Deep. With Elrond calling to the others to tell them.

 _(Elrond)_

 _He's safe._

But the person that climbed inside Helms Deep was no boy but a She-Elf. Arwen soon climbed down and Frodo saw her and ran over to her.

 _(Frodo)_

 _Good God! What are you doing here?_

 _Arwen, have no fear?_

 _Have you seen my beloved?  
_

 _Why have you come back here?  
_

 _(Arwen)_

 _Took the latter like you said._

 _I met her father at the door._

 _He said he would give it._

 _I don't think I can stand anymore._

Arwen collapsed to the ground if Frodo didn't catch her in time.

 _(Frodo)_

 _Arwen, what's wrong?_

 _There's something wet upon your hair._

Frodo looked behind her and saw the arrow in her back. He took the arrow out and knew that she's been shot. She had blood in her black hair.

 _(Frodo)_

 _Arwen, you're hurt!_

 _You need some help._

 _Oh, God! It's everywhere!_

 _(Arwen)_

 _Don't you fret, Msieur Frodo._

 _I don't feel any pain._

 _A Little Fall of Rain,_

 _Can hardly hurt me now._

 _You're here. That all I need to know._

 _And you will keep me safe._

 _And you will keep me close._

 _And rain will make the flowers grow._

 _(Frodo)_

 _But you will live Arwen. Dear God above!_

 _If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

 _(Arwen)_

 _Just hold me now, and let it be._

 _Shelter me, comfort me._

 _(Frodo)_

 _You would live a hundred years,_

 _If I could show you how,_

 _I won't desert you now..._

 _(Arwen)_

 _The rain can't hurt me now._

 _This rain will wash away what's past._

 _And you will keep me close._

 _And you will keep me safe._

 _I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

 _The rain that brings you here,_

 _Is heaven blessed._

 _The skies begin to clear,_

 _And I'm at rest._

 _A breath away from where you are,_

 _I've come home from so far_

 _(Frodo) in counterpart:_

 _Hush-a-bye, Dear Arwen._

 _You don't feel any pain._

 _A Little Fall of Rain,_

 _Can hardly hurt you now._

 _(Arwen) in counterpart:_

 _So don't you fret, M'sieur Frodo._

 _I don't feel any pain._

 _A Little Fall of Rain,_

 _Can hardly hurt me now._

 _(Frodo)_

 _I'm here._

 _(Arwen) in counterpart after the first line:_

 _That's all I need to know._

 _And you will keep me safe._

 _And you will keep me close._

 _(Frodo) in counterpart:_

 _I will stay with you,_

 _Till you are sleeping._

 _(Arwen)_

 _And rain..._

 _(Frodo)_

 _And rain..._

 _(Arwen)_

 _Will make the flowers..._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Will make the flowers..._

 _Grow._

Arwen died in Frodo's arms. While he cried over her body he kissed her forehead. Arwen's body was soon taken away by Boromir to be placed in the caves.

* * *

 **I'm crying so hard right now. This was so hard to write. I keep braking down into tears. I hoped you all enjoyed.**


	32. Night of Anguish

**This is going to be a shocker. Who is it that's coming to Helms Deep now?;)**

Chapter 32

Night of Anguish

* * *

Frodo was in the caves of Helms Deep still crying for his best friend's death.

 _(Boromir)_

 _She is the first to fall._

 _The first of us to fall upon Helms Deep._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Her name was Arwen._

 _Her life was cold and dark yet she was unafraid._

 _(Haldir)_

 _We fight here in her name._

 _(Faramir)_

 _She will not die in vain._

 _(Madril)_

 _She will not be betrayed._

Everyone soon left the Hornburg with Frodo being the last to exit. Soon a man came inside Helms Deep looking as if he is a Ranger from the North.

 _(Elrond)_

 _Here comes a man in uniform._

 _What brings you to this place?_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _I come here as volunteer._

 _(Elrond)_

 _Approach and show your face._

 _(Hama)_

 _You wear a Ranger of the North uniform._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _That's why they let me through._

 _(Elrond)_

 _You've some years behind you, sir._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _There's much that I can do._

 _(Elrond)_

 _You see that prisoner over there?_

 _(Gimli)_

 _A volunteer like you._

 _(Haldir)_

 _A spy who calls himself the Witch-King._

 _(Gimli)_

 _He's going get it too..._

 _(Hama)_

 _They're getting ready to attack!_

Boromir gave Aragorn a bow and a sword. He then warned him.

 _(Boromir)_

 _Take these and use them well!_

 _But if you shoot us in the back_

 _You'll never live to tell._

* * *

 **There we go. Will the rebels and Aragorn win this battle or will they all die? Find out next time. I hoped you all enjoyed.;)**


	33. First Attack

**So sorry for the late chapter everyone. I was helping my dad around the house and got caught up with a friend of mine yesterday. I hope you all can forgive me.**

Chapter 33

First Attack

* * *

The Dark Lord Sauron and his armies of Orcs, Goblins, Nazgul, Cave Trolls, and the Balrog marching toward Helm's Deep. One of the rebels shouted to the other rebels.

 _(Thorin)_

 _Orcs of Mordor with swords and bows advancing toward Helm's Deep!_

 _(Dwalin)_

 _Nazgul behind them!_

 _Fifty Goblins or more!_

As the Orcs and Goblins were getting ready to fire their arrows, the rebels were ready to fire their at them. The Nazgul were getting on their winged beasts. Boromir shouted to the archers.

 _(Boromir)_

 _Fire!_

Elves, Men, and Dwarves fired their arrows at the Orcs, Goblins, Cave Trolls, the Balrog, and the Nazgul, even at Sauron. Soon the Enemy's armies fired their arrows killing Elves, Men and Dwarves. Ladders soon made their way to the barricade of Helm's Deep. Swords were drawn by both of the armies blood was drawn that very night. Soon Hobbits joined the fight. With swords and bows, they fought with the rebels. Soon the Enemy and his armies fled Helm's Deep to fight another day.

 _(Madril)_

 _See how they run away!_

 _(Gimli)_

 _By God, we've won the day and night!_

 _(Boromir)_

 _They will be back again._

 _Make an attack again._

 _For your presence of mind_

 _For the deed you have done_

 _I will thank you M'sieur_

 _When our battle is won._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Give me no thanks, M'sieur_

 _There's something you can do._

 _(Boromir)_

 _If it is in my power._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Give me the spy, The Witch-King_

 _Let me take care of him!_

 _(Witch-King)_

 _The law is inside out_

 _The world is upside down._

 _(Boromir)_

 _Do what you have to do_

 _The Nazgul belongs to you._

 _The Enemy may be regrouping._

 _Hold yourselves in readiness._

 _Come on my friends, back to your positions;_

 _The night is falling fast._

Aragorn took the Witch-King to the plains of Rohan behind Helm's Deep. He took out his dagger and looked at the Witch-King in anger as he walked toward him.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _We meet again._

 _(Witch-King)_

 _You've hunger for this all your life;_

 _Take your revenge!_

 _How right you should kill with a dagger!_

When Aragorn was close enough to him he cuts the Witch-King's bonds instead of killing him.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _You talk too much_

 _Your life is safe in my hands._

 _(Witch-King)_

 _Don't understand._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Get out of here._

 _(Witch-King)_

 _Aragorn, take care! I'm warning you..._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Clear out of here._

 _(Witch-King)_

 _Once a thief, forever a thief_

 _What you want you always steal!_

 _Yes, Aragorn, you want a deal!_

 _Shoot me now, for all I care!_

 _If you let me go, beware,_

 _You'll still answer to the Witch-King_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _You are wrong, and always have been wrong_

 _I'm a man no worse than any man_

 _You are free and there are no conditions_

 _No bargains or petitions._

 _There's nothing that I blame you for_

 _You've done your duty._

 _Nothing more._

 _If I come out of this alive you'll find me_

 _At near Fangorn Forest in a little house_

 _No doubt our paths will cross again._

 _Go._

As the Witch-King of leaving, Aragorn fired an arrow in his direction hitting an Orc that was about to fire at him. As soon as the Witch-King was gone the rebels believed that he was dead when Aragorn came back and nodded his head to let them know it was done. Boromir looked at his friends and told Legolas to do something.

 _(Boromir)_

 _Legolas, you take the watch_

 _They won't attack until it's dark_

 _Everybody stay awake_

 _We must be ready for the fight_

 _For the final fight_

 _Let no one sleep tonight!_

 _Frodo, rest!_

Everyone was tired. Tears for the dead were shed and quiet when Gimli began to sing a song for his friends.

* * *

 **There we go. We must know what song is next. I will try and put up who died in this battle. I don't know when but I will. Again I'm so sorry this is late. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	34. Drink With Me

**Drink With Me is one of best songs of this musical. I can just see it being sung by the characters of Lord of the Rings. I can still see them singing the song. Enjoy.:)**

Chapter 34

Drink With Me

* * *

Gimli looked at all his friends and acquaintances. As he looked around he began to drink wine and soon began to think that sharing the wine with them all was the best thing to do. Soon all the rebels began to sing a song.

 _(Isildur)_

 _Drink With Me to days gone by_

 _Sing with me the songs we knew._

 _(Faramir)_

 _Here's to witty girls_

 _Who went to our beds._

 _(Elrond)_

 _Here's to witty girls_

 _Who went to our beds._

 _(Rebels)_

 _Here's to them_

 _And here's to you!_

 _(Gimli)_

 _Drink With Me to days gone by_

 _Can it be your fear to die?_

 _Will the world remember you_

 _When you fall?  
_

 _Could it be your death_

 _Means nothing at all?_

 _Is your life just one more lie?  
_

 _(Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Hobbits) in counterpart:_

 _Drink With Me_

 _To days_

 _Gone by_

 _To the life_

 _That used_

 _To be_

 _Let the wine of friendship_

 _Never run dry. Here's to you_

 _And here's_

 _To me._

 _(Women)_

 _Drink With Me_

 _To days_

 _Gone by_

 _To the life_

 _That used_

 _To be._

 _At the shrine of friendship_

 _Never say die._

 _(Men, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits)_

 _Let the wine of friendship_

 _Never run dry._

 _(Women, Men, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits)_

 _Here's to you_

 _And here's_

 _To me._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Do I care if I should die_

 _Now she goes across the sea?_

 _Life without Aria_

 _Means nothing at all._

 _Would you weep, Aria,_

 _Should Frodo fall?_

 _Will you weep,_

 _Aria,_

 _For me?_

Frodo fell asleep without knowing that Aragorn was watching him with sympathetic for him. Tears in clouded Aragorn's eyes as he watched Frodo.

* * *

 **I just can't stop seeing this being sung by the characters of Lord of the Rings and also the Hobbit characters. I wasn't sure if I should put all the races down or not. When I put Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Hobbits for the singing of their part I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to just say men. Let me know what you think. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	35. Bring Him Home

**One of the most beautiful songs of Les Miserables that was sung by Jean Valjean. Now it's Aragorn's turn to sing this song. I hope you all enjoy.:)**

Chapter 35

Bring Him Home

* * *

As Frodo was sleeping Aragorn looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _God on high_

 _Hear my prayer_

 _In my need_

 _You have always been there._

 _He is young_

 _He's afraid_

 _Let him rest_

 _Heaven blessed._

 _Bring Him Home_

 _Bring Him Home_

 _Bring Him Home._

 _He's like the son I might have known_

 _If God had granted me a song;_

 _The summers die_

 _One by one,_

 _How soon they fly_

 _On and on_

 _And I am old_

 _And will be gone._

 _Bring him peace_

 _Bring him joy_

 _He is young,_

 _He is only a boy._

 _You can take_

 _You can give_

 _Let him be_

 _Let him live._

 _If I die, let me die_

 _Let him live, Bring Him Home_

 _Bring Him Home_

 _Bring Him Home._

* * *

 **This is such a beautiful song. One of the best. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	36. Dawn of Anguish

**So sorry this is late. I've been helping my family with cleaning the house, going grocery shopping, and washing my dogs. Here's the long awaited song chapter of Dawn of Anguish. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 36

Dawn of Anguish

* * *

When dawn arose Boromir came over the barricade of Helms Deep. He had to tell everyone something that was only going to make them fight to the death.

 _(Boromir)_

 _The people have not stirred._

 _We are abandoned by those_

 _Who still live in fear._

 _Yet we will not abandon those_

 _Who cannot hear._

 _Let us not waste lives._

 _Let all the women and fathers of children_

 _Go from here._

 _(Isildur)_

 _Drink With Me to days gone by_

 _Sing with me the songs we knew._

 _(All the rebels)_

 _At the shrine of friendship_

 _Raise your glass high_

 _Let the wine of friendship_

 _Never run dry_

 _If I die_

 _I die with you!_

The rebels shared one last drink with each other before coming up with a plan for the next attack. That attack may be their last.

* * *

 **Sorry this song chapter is short. The battle is coming up. Have you tears ready to roll down your cheeks. Do you all know whose death is coming up. Take you heart breaking guess. I hoped you all enjoyed. I hope you can forgive me for not putting this chapter up on time.**


	37. Second Attack Death of Pippin

**So sorry this is late. I've been helping my brother who had brain surgery and with my sister having some problems at her apartment with her friends. I hope you can all forgive me and I also hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 37

Second Attack/Death of Pippin

* * *

Everyone was talking all at once. One of them was about arrows. Mordor had a load of arrows. Orcs were at their ready for the kill of the rebels of Helms Deep. Boromir started to talk about the report and how they were doing.

 _(Boromir)_

 _How do we stand, Isildur?_

 _Make your report._

 _(Isildur)_

 _We've bows enough_

 _But arrows short._

 _(Frodo)_

 _I will go into the streets_

 _There are bodies all around_

 _Arrows to be had_

 _Lots of quivers to be found!_

 _(Boromir)_

 _I won't let you go_

 _It's too much of a chance._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Let me go_

 _He's no more than a boy_

 _I am old_

 _I have nothing to fear._

 _(Pippin)_

 _You need somebody quicker_

 _And I volunteer!_

Pippin climbed down over the wall of Helms Deep so he can grab arrows for the rebels.

 _(Madril)_

 _Come back Pippin, don't you dare!_

 _(Elrond)_

 _Someone pull him back up at once!_

 _(Pippin)_

 _Look at me, I'm almost there!_

When Pippin was on the ground on the other side of Helms Deep, he began collecting arrows while singing a song. All while arrows were flying toward him.

 _(Pippin)_

 _And Little People know,_

 _When Little People fight,_

 _We may look easy pickings_

 _But we've got some bite!_

 _So never kick a dog_

 _Because he's just a pup_

An arrow flew across the field and hit Pippin. One of Orcs of Mordor was getting ready to fire another arrow at him.

 _(Pippin)_

 _We'll fight like twenty armies_

 _And we won't give up._

Soon another arrow flew across the field and hit Pippin. Everyone on the other side of the wall of Helms Deep were calling his name and telling him to get back inside Helms Deep where he should be. In pain, Pippin threw the arrows high over the wall and into Helms Deep.

 _(Pippin)_

 _So you better run for cover_

 _When the pup grows-_

One it took to fly across the field to hit Pippin. When Pippin hit the ground said or sang no more. Then Legolas ran through the gate that opens for people to come into Helms Deep took Pippin into his arms and ran back inside. All he did while was running in and out was crying. One Orc came to stand with one last warning for them all.

* * *

 **This was very hard to write. I didn't want to kill Pippin like Gavroche died in Les Miserables book and musical, But I had to. I hoped you all enjoyed. Again I'm so sorry this chapter is late.**


	38. Final Battle

**Here we go. On to the Final Battle at Helms Deep. Will the rebels win or will Mordor win? Let's find out.**

Chapter 38

The Final Battle

* * *

One of the Orcs whose name was Azog stood up from where he is and yelled a warning at the rebels.

 _(Azog)_

 _You at Helms Deep listen to this_

 _The people of Middle-Earth sleep in their beds_

 _You have no chance_

 _No chance at all_

 _Why throw your lives away?_

 _(Boromir)_

 _Let us die facing our foes_

 _Make them bleed while we can._

 _(Haldir)_

 _Make 'em pay through the nose._

 _(Legolas)_

 _Make 'em pay for every elf!_

 _(Boromir)_

 _Let others rise_

 _To take our place_

 _Until the earth is free!_

One by one Azog called for every weapon that he could think of. Speaking in the language of the Orcs. When one of the Orcs whose name is Bolg who came with a mace and a bow with poisonous arrows. From Orcs to Goblins, to Ogres to Wargs to Trolls to War Beasts. Arrows flew from Helms Deep to the Orcs and their armies like the deadly birds that you would see in horror movies. If there were any horror movies back then. One by one rebels began to be killed. One of them was Faramir. Who was captured by some of the Orcs and was executed with an arrow in his heart. But the worse was yet to come. One of the Orcs by the command of Azog blow up the barricade of the Deeping Wall with the Fire of Orthanc. "Head Forward!" Azog commanded to his armies. Everything has gone to hell. Swords, axes, battle hammers, and bows and arrows. Then Goblins, Orcs, Trolls, Ogres, War Beasts, Wargs were on the rebels before they knew it. Isildur ran to kill Bolg but he was killed by Nazgul. Kili and Fili were killed by Bolg and Azog. Soon Mumakils ridden by Haradrim came from the west of Helms Deep and arrows flew left and right at Boromir and his friends. Soon Legolas and Haldir were killed by Ugluk and Lurtz. Elrond was stomped on by one of Mumakils and Beregond was killed by Shelob. Madril was fighting for a long time with the Ruffian Leader. That was when the Ruffian Leader took out a dagger from the sleeve of his shirt and stabbed Madril in the heart. Aragorn and Frodo fought hard when suddenly, an dagger flew at Frodo and stabbing him in the side. "Frodo! Frodo!" Aragorn shouted as he ran to him. As for Boromir, he ran into the keep of Helms Deep and drew one of his daggers and threw it at one of the Goblins that broken in the keep. But that didn't stop all the Orcs, Goblins, and Nazgul from braking in. Looking at them with anger and pride for his revolution. Before they could kill him, he shouted out. "KILL ME IF YOU WISH! HERE'S MY CHEST! GO ON!" Before Azog and Nazgul could kill him Gimli woke just woke up from a drunken slumber saw what was about to happen. So he called out. "I belong with the rebels!" Then walking over to Boromir and they held hands and smiled at each other as if saying "It was a pleasure being your friend." Then with a with one last command from Azog and Bolg arrows flew into Gimli and Boromir's hearts killing them. After that bloody battle, the Witch-King of Angmar came looking for Aragorn but saw the bodies of the rebels and the armies of Mordor. Walking around Helms Deep seeing the bodies around the streets of the Hornburg. Until he came across the body of Pippin Took. Looking at him with sadness in his eyes. looking around he took his dagger off his belt and giving it to Pippin. When he left he kept looking for Aragorn when he heard something coming from the caves. Aragorn was taking Frodo to the houses of healing. The only place he could think of to take Frodo a safe passage was through the caves that lends in through the mountains and back to Gondor. Little did he know that someone was also in the mountains.

* * *

 **Who could be waiting in the mountains? Will Aragorn get Frodo to Gondor in time before death takes Frodo? Will the Witch-King of Angmar finally capture Aragorn? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I just had to through some of the worst pains in my life. I got my wisdom teeth out. So I'm in pain. Feel free to read my other stories.**


	39. Dog Eats Dog The Caves

**Here it is. You all get to know who will be in the sewers while Aragorn is saving Frodo's life. Who will it be?;)**

Chapter 39

Dog Eats Dog/The Sewers

* * *

Aragorn entered the caves of the Hornburg. Little did he know that something or someone was also in the caves.

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Here's a hint of gold_

 _Stuck into a tooth_

 _Pardon me, Monsieur_

 _You won't be needing it no more,_

 _Shouldn't be to hard to sell._

 _Add it to the pile_

 _Add it to the stock_

 _Here among the cave goblinses_

 _A breath away from Hell_

 _You get accustomed to the smell_

 _Well someone's got to clean them up, my friends_

 _Bodies on the highway_

 _Law and order upside down_

 _Someone's got to collect their odds and ends_

 _As a service to the town!_

Aragorn was going through the caves when something caused him to collapse and knocking him unconscious. When Smeagol saw them he smiled a wicked smile while saying "Yes washis precious that's a mouthful." Smeagol began searching Frodo and found a beautiful golden ring. the language was in some form of elvish, you can't read if you were one of few. The language was from Mordor.

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Here's a tasty ring_

 _Pretty little thing_

 _Wouldn't want to waste it_

 _That would really be a crime_

 _Thank you sir, I'm in your debt_

 _Here's another toy_

 _Take it off the boy_

 _His heart's no longer going_

 _And he's lived his little time_

 _But his watch is ticking yet!_

 _Well someone's got to clean them up, my friends_

 _Before the little harvest_

 _Disappears into the mud_

 _Someone's got to collect their odds and ends_

 _When the gutters run with blood._

 _It's a world where the dogs eats the dogs_

 _Where they kill for the bones in the street_

 _And God in His Heaven_

 _Where he don't interfere_

 _Because he's dead as the stiff at my feet._

 _I raise my eyes to see the heavens_

 _And only the moon looks down,_

 _The harvest moon shines down!_

When Smeagol went over to the body next to Frodo, he recognized Aragorn and smiled a wicked smile. Before he can search him, Aragorn soon regained consciousness and grabbed Smeagol who quickly said. "You're alive? I've saved you." But Aragorn said with anger in his voice.

"You." Aragorn threw Smeagol to the ground and went over to Frodo to check his pulse. When relief flooded him Aragorn quickly picked Frodo up and asked, "How do I get out of here?" Smeagol knew had to answer the question.

"It's that way, all the way down and to the left." He said quickly. Aragorn then went in the direction that Smeagol told him to go. When he was in the middle of the mountain path he was met with a horrifying sight. There were bones and blood of Goblins and when he went further down the path he had to put Frodo over his shoulders when he saw a little too deep lake of Goblin blood. Aragorn had three things on his mind. He wanted Aria to be happy, to get Frodo home at Bag End, and get Frodo a healer to save his life. When he finally got to the end of the mountains path, he was met by a horrifying sight. It was the sight of the Witch-King of Angmar.

* * *

 **What is going next? Will the Witch-King of Angmar kill Aragorn, take Aragorn back to Mordor, or will Aragorn get Frodo home in time to save his life? Find out next time. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	40. Witch-King's Suicide

**Here we go. The questions from the last song chapter are going to be answered. What is Lord of the Rings without the One Ring? I felt like I needed to put the Ring in this story. Smeagol/Gollum has it now. If he was real, he will be so happy about this. Let's find out what will happen to Aragorn.;)**

Chapter 40

Witch-King's Suicide

* * *

Aragorn was thinking of what to say the Witch-King of Angmar. Aria and Frodo were still on his mind, but the Witch-King was in his way at the moment. That was when he thought of something.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _It's you Witch-King!_

 _I knew you wouldn't wait too long_

 _The faithful servant at his post once more!_

 _This hobbit's done no wrong_

 _And he's needs a healer's care._

 _(Witch-King)_

 _I warned you I would not give in_

 _I won't be swayed._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Another hour yet_

 _And then I'm yours_

 _And all our debts are paid._

 _(Witch-King)_

 _The man of mercy_

 _Comes again_

 _And talks of justice._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Come, time is running short_

 _Look down, Witch-King,_

 _He's standing in his grave_

 _Give way, Witch-King,_

 _There is life to save._

Aragorn put Frodo on his shoulder and began to climb out of the caves of the mountains. When he was up and out, he heard the Witch-King say behind him.

 _(Witch-King)_

 _Take him, Aragorn_

 _Before I change my mind_

 _I will be waiting_

 _246021._

Aragorn gave the Witch-King a greatful look and went on his way. As for the Witch-King, he looked at his sword after Aragorn left with Frodo and threw it in the mountains. He began to walk all the way to the Iron Hills. He then began to think about everything that happened and what Aragorn did for him.

 _(Witch-King)_

 _Who is this man?_

 _What sort of devil is he_

 _To have me caught in a trap_

 _And choose to let me go free?_

 _It was his hour at last_

 _To put a seal on my fate_

 _Wipe out the past_

 _And wash me clean out off the slate!_

 _All it would take_

 _Was a flick of his dagger_

 _Vengeance was his and he gave me back my life!_

 _Damned if I'll live in debt of a_ _thief_

 _Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase_

 _I am the Law and the Law is not mocked_

 _I'll spit the pity right back in his face_

 _There is nothing on earth that we share_

 _It is either Aragorn or Witch-King!_

 _How can I allow this man_

 _To hold dominion over me._

 _This desperate man whom I have hunted_

 _He gave me my life. He gave me freedom._

 _I should have perished by his hand_

 _It was his right_

 _It was my right to die as well._

 _Instead, I live...but live in hell._

 _And my thoughts lay apart_

 _Can this man be believed?_

 _Shall his sins be forgiven?_

 _Shall his crimes be reprieved?_

 _And must I begin to doubt,_

 _Who never doubted all those years?_

 _My heart is stone and still it trembles_

 _The world I have known is lost in shadow._

 _Is he from heaven or from hell?_

 _And does he know_

 _That, granting me my life today_

 _This man has killed me even so?_

 _I am reaching but I fall_

 _And the stars are black and cold_

 _As I stare into the void_

 _Of a world that cannot hold._

 _I'll escape now from that world_

 _From the world of Aragorn._

 _There is nowhere I can turn_

 _There is no way to go on!_

The Witch-King of Angmar threw himself off the highest hill of the Iron Hills and fell to his death. He hit the rocks below and if you were there you could hear the crack of bones hitting the rocks. He was found by one of the Dwarves of the Iron Hills who was nearby when he heard the cracking of bones. Everyone in Middle-Earth knew that the Witch-King of Angmar committed suicide in the night.

* * *

 **At the same time, the Witch-King's Suicide was at the same time when Javert committed suicide and for the same reason I hoped you enjoyed. I hope you'll have some tears for the next song chapter.**


	41. Turning

**This song is sad and beautiful at the same time. I can just hear the women and elf maidens singing this song. One elf from the Hobbit is also singing this song. The One Ring is in this story because Marius had a ring that once belonged to his father until Thenardier stole it from him. I thought it was a wise idea to give Frodo the One Ring so he can go on the quest after this. Be ready to hear this song in your head.**

Chapter 41

Turning

* * *

Frodo woke up 5 days after Helms Deep fell. He didn't know who saved him. But out in the streets of Helms Deep, women, elf maidens, hobbit women, and dwarf women were cleaning all the blood that was split.

 _(Tauriel)_

 _Did you see them going off to fight?_

 _Children of Helms Deep who didn't last the night._

 _Did you see them lying were they died?_

 _Someone used to cradle them and kiss them when_

 _They cried._

 _(Dis)_

 _Did you see them lying side by side?_

 _(Women, elf maidens, and dwarf women)_

 _Who will wake them?_

 _No one ever will._

 _No one ever told them that a summer day can kill_

 _They were schoolboys, never held a sword or bow._

 _Fighting for a new world that would rise up like the_

 _Sun._

 _Where's that new world now the fighting's done?_

 _Nothing changes._

 _Nothing ever will._

 _Every year another brat, another mouth to fill._

 _(Dis)_

 _Same old story, what's the use of tears?_

 _(Tauriel)_

 _What's the use of praying if there's nobody to hear?_

 _(Women, elf maidens, and dwarf women)_

 _Turning, turning, turning, turning, turning through the years._

 _Turning, turning, turning, turning, turning through the years_

 _(Turning, turning)_

 _Minutes into hours, and hours into years._

 _(Minutes into hours)_

 _Nothing changes, nothing ever can._

 _(Nothing changes, nothing ever can)_

 _Round about roundabout._

 _(Round about roundabout)_

 _Round and round and back where you began!_

* * *

 **Keep your tears on for the next chapter. I wanted Dis and Tauriel to sing this because of Fili and Kili. Everyone in this song is a woman. We get to have Frodo sing his own song next. I hoped you enjoyed.:')**


	42. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**I hope you are ready to cry for this chapter. Frodo has his own song. We best let Frodo grieve with the deaths of his friends in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 42

Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

* * *

Frodo lumping into what was left of Helms Deep's keep. Tears fell from his eyes at the thought of his friends. He began to sing a song for them.

 _(Frodo)_

 _There's a grief that can't be spoken_

 _There's a pain goes on and on_

 _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables_

 _Now my friends are dead and gone_

 _Here they talked of revolution_

 _Here it was they lit the flame_

 _Here they sang about tomorrow_

 _And tomorrow never came_

 _From the table in the corner_

 _They could see a world reborn_

 _And they rose with voices ringing_

 _And I can hear them now_

 _The very words that they had sung_

 _Became their last communion_

 _On the lonely barricade at dawn_

Soon, the spirits of Boromir and the rebels appeared around Frodo. In their hands, they held candles that lit up the room in their own spirit forms.

 _(Frodo)_

 _Oh, my friends, my friends, forgive me_

 _That I live and you are gone_

 _There's a grief that can be spoken_

 _There's a pain goes on and on_

 _Phantom faces at the windows_

 _Phantom shadows on the floor_

 _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables_

 _Where my friends will meet no more_

 _Oh, my friends, my friends, don't ask me_

 _What your sacrifice was for_

 _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables_

 _Where my friends will sing no more_

When Frodo looked to his right he saw Aria standing there with tears in her eyes and holding her hand out at him. He took her hand which was soft and smooth and walked back to the Shire with her. Along side them was Aragorn.

* * *

 **I wanted to make this as close to the 10th Anniversary and 2012 movie as** **possible. I cried so hard while I was writing this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed.:')**


	43. Every Day A Heart Full of Love

**We get another love song with Frodo and Aria. We are almost done with this story and I don't want this story to come to an end. If anyone wants some bonus song chapters, please let me know. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 43

Every Day/A Heart Full of Love

* * *

Aria helped Frodo recover from his injuries and walked with him down the hallway of Bag End. She began to sing a song to him with such love, kindness, and sorrow in her beautiful voice.

 _(Aria)_

 _Every Day you walk with stronger step._

 _You walk with longer step._

 _The worst is over._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Every Day,_

 _I wonder Every Day_

 _Who it was brought me here_

 _From the barricade._

 _(Aria)_

 _Don't think about it, Frodo._

 _With all the years ahead of us,_

 _I will never go away,_

 _And we will be together Every Day._

 _Every Day,_

 _We will remember that night_

 _And the vow that we made:_

 _A Heart Full of Love._

 _A night full of you._

 _The words are old_

 _But always true._

 _Oh, God, for shame,_

 _You did not even know my name._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Dear Mademoiselle..._

 _I was lost in your spell._

Aragorn came into the hobbit hole and saw the young couple remembering their vow. Frodo and Aria didn't not see him though.

 _(Aria) in counterpart:_

 _A Heart Full of Love_

 _No fear no regret_

 _"My name is Frodo Baggins."_

 _(Aragorn) [to himself, in counterpart]_

 _She was never mine to keep_

 _She is youthful_

 _She is free._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Aria, Aria!_

 _(Aria) [in counterpart]_

 _I was waiting for you and I knew_

 _(Aragorn) [in counterpart]_

 _Love in the garden of the young._

 _(Frodo)_

 _Waiting for you._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Let it be._

 _(Frodo)_

 _At your feet._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Let it be._

Frodo and Aria turned their heads and saw Aragorn. They smiled at him that was saying "Thank you." They soon turned back to each other.

 _(Frodo and Aria) [in counterpart]_

 _And it wasn't a dream._

 _Not a dream._

 _After all._

 _(Aragorn) [in counterpart]_

 _A Heart Full of Love_

 _This I give to you_

 _On this day._

Frodo and Aria shared a kiss that was a beautiful sight for Aragorn. Aragorn smiled at them with both happiness and sadness. They didn't even know that Frodo's best friend who wasn't in the rebellion was Samwise Gamgee. Sam also smiled at the sight of his best friend finally falling in love with a beautiful young girl that was his age. Aria was only 17 years old and Frodo was 33 years old. That was when Sam whispered, "Well done, Mr Frodo."

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Who thinks that Samwise Gamgee needs to be with Frodo and Aria at their wedding? Let me know in the reviews or PM me.:)**


	44. Aragorn's Confession

**Chapter 44 was hard for me to write. Two chapters up in one day. Aragorn is about to tell Frodo about his past.**

Chapter 44

Aragorn's Confession

* * *

Aragorn and Frodo were near Farmer Maggot's Farm. There, Aragorn knew he had to tell Frodo about his past. Frodo on the other hand was going to ask Aragorn something that was going to be a heartful thing that anyone son-in-law would for his father-in-law.

 _(Frodo)_

 _M'sieur, this is a day_

 _I can never forget._

 _Is gratitude enough_

 _For giving me Aria?_

 _Your home shall be with us_

 _And not a day shall past_

 _But we will prove our love_

 _To you, whom we shall call_

 _A father to us both_

 _A father to us all_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Not another word, my son_

 _There's something now that must be done._

 _You've spoken from the heart_

 _And I must do the same_

 _There is a story, sir,_

 _Of slavery and shame_

 _That you alone must know._

 _I never told Aria_

 _She had enough tears_

 _She's never known the truth_

 _The story you must hear_

 _Of years ago._

 _There lived a man whose name was Aragorn_

 _He stole some bread to save his sister's son._

 _For nineteen winters served his time_

 _In sweat he washed away his crime._

 _Years ago_

 _He broke parole and lived a life apart_

 _How could he tell Aria and break her heart?_

 _It's for Aria this must be faced_

 _If he is caught she is disgraced_

 _The time has come to journey on_

 _And from this day he must be gone_

 _Who am I?_

 _Who am I?_

 _(Frodo)_

 _You're Aragorn!_

 _What can I do_

 _That will turn you away from this?_

 _M'sieur, you cannot leave._

 _Whatever I tell my beloved Aria_

 _She will never believe!_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Make her believe_

 _I have gone on a jouney_

 _A long way away._

 _Tell her my heart was too full for farewells_

 _It is better this way._

 _Promise me, M'sieur,_

 _Aria will never know..._

 _(Frodo)_

 _I give you my word._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _...What I have spoken, why I must go._

 _(Frodo)_

 _For the sake of Aria, it must be so._

"Thank you Frodo." Aragorn said with sadness in his voice. Then left to pack and leave the Shire and go back to Gondor.

* * *

 **There we go. Aragorn told Frodo everything about himself. Do you think Aria will be sad with this? Cosette was sad about it. You are going to find out in the next chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	45. Wedding Chorale

**I just love to have a wedding like this in real life. You get to know who will be coming at the wedding of Aria and Frodo.;) Hope you all have a fun time reading this.:D**

Chapter 45

Wedding Chorale

* * *

Two days after Aragorn told Frodo about his past and left before Aria was going to wed Frodo, a beautiful wedding was held between Brandywine River and Brandywine Bridge. The Brandybucks, Tooks, Proudfoots, and all the hobbit families that are in the Shire. The men and hobbits of Bree also came.

 _(Hobbits)_

 _Ring the bells_

 _Upon this day of days_

 _May all angels_

 _Of the Lord above_

 _In jubilation_

 _Sings their songs of praise_

 _And crown this_

 _Blessed time with_

 _Peace and love._

Meanwhile two creatures came into the Shire so they can "pay their respects to the bride and groom."

 _(Barliman Butterbur)_

 _The Baron and Baroness de Thenard wish_

 _To pay their respects to the bride and groom!_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _I forget,_

 _Where we met_

 _Was it not at the Brandywine Hall,_

 _Where the Duke_

 _Did that puke_

 _Down the Duchess's de-coll-etage?_

 _(Frodo)_

 _No, "Baron_

 _de Thenard"._

 _The circles I move in a humbler by far._

 _Go away,_

 _Smeagol and Gollum!_

 _Do you think I don't know who you are?_

 _(Gollum)_

 _He's not fooled._

 _Told you so._

 _Show Monsieur what you've come here to show_

 _Tell the boy what you know!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _When I look at you I remember Arwen._

 _She was more than you deserved_

 _Who gave her hell._

 _But now she is with God and happier, I hope,_

 _Then here on earth!_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _So it goes!_

 _Heaven knows_

 _Life has dealt me some terrible blows!_

 _(Gollum)_

 _You've got cash_

 _And a heart_

 _You could give us a bit of a start!_

 _We can prove,_

 _Plain as ink_

 _Your bride's father is not what you think._

 _(Smeagol)_

 _There's a tale_

 _I could tell._

 _(Gollum)_

 _Information we're willing to sell..._

 _(Smeagol)_

 _There's a man_

 _That he stew!_

 _I saw the corpse clear as I seeing you!_

 _What I tell you is true!_

 _(Gollum)_

 _Pity to disturb you at a feast like this_

 _But 500 francs surely wouldn't come to amiss._

 _(Frodo)_

 _In God's name say what you have to say._

 _(Smeagol)_

 _But first you pay._

 _What I saw,_

 _Clear as light_

 _Aragorn in the swears that night._

 _Had this corpse_

 _On his back_

 _Hanging there like a bloody great sack_

 _I was there_

 _Never fear._

 _Ever found me this fine souvenir!_

Smeagol took the One Ring out of his pocket and showed it to Frodo.

 _(Frodo)_

 _I know this!_

 _This is mine!_

 _This is surely some heavenly sign!_

 _(Smeagol)_

 _One thing more._

 _Mark this well._

 _It was the night that Helms Deep fell!_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Then it's true._

 _Then I'm right._

 _Aragorn was my savior that night!_

 _As for you,  
_

 _Take this, too!_

Frodo punched Smeagol so hard that he could've had a broken jaw from it. Frodo threw money at Smeagol and left to tell Aria about Aragorn.

 _(Frodo)_

 _God forgive us the things that we do!_

 _Come, my love,_

 _Come Aria,_

 _This day's blessing are not over yet!_

Frodo and Aria left to find Aragorn. As for Gollum and Smeagol, they were getting carried out of the Shire by 5 hobbits and 2 men.

* * *

 **I'm going to make the next chapter funny with Gollum and Smeagol. Get your laughs on.:D I hoped you all enjoyed.**


	46. Beggars at the Feast

**After this chapter there will be one more. I wish this story doesn't have to end. I was thinking about giving you all some bonus chapters. If you want some bonus chapters, please let me know in the reviews or pm me. This chapter is funny. Get your laughs on.:D**

Chapter 46

Beggars at the Feast

* * *

5 Hobbits and 2 Men had to carry Gollum and Smeagol out of the Shire while Frodo and Aria have gone to find Aragorn. That was when Gollum and Smeagol began to tell the men and hobbits something they will never forget.

 _(Smeagol)_

 _Ain't it a light?_

 _Ain't it a treat?_

 _Hob-nobbin' here_

 _Among the elite?_

 _There goes a Jew_

 _Here comes a prince_

 _This one's a queer_

 _But what can you do?_

 _Middle-Earth at my feet_

 _Middle-Earth in the dust_

 _And here's me breaking bread_

 _With the upper crust..._

 _Beggar at the Feast!_

 _Master of the dance!_

 _Life is easy pickings_

 _If you grab your chance_

 _Everywhere you go_

 _Law-abiding folk_

 _Doing what is decent_

 _But they're mostly broke!_

 _Singing to the Lord on Sundays_

 _Praying for the gifts He'll send._

Soon Gollum began to give the words that Smeagol was also going to say. But, Sam wasn't going to have any of it.

 _(Gollum and Smeagol)_

 _But we're the ones who take it_

 _We're the ones who make it in the end!_

 _Watch the buggers dance_

 _Watch'em as they drop_

 _Keep your wits about you_

 _And we stand on top!_

 _Masters of the land._

 _Always get our share._

 _Clear away the Barricades_

 _And we're still there!_

 _We know where the wind is blowing_

 _Money is the stuff we smell._

 _And when we're rich as Croesus_

 _Jesus! Won't see you all in Hell!_

When Gollum and Smeagol were sent on Weathertop, Smeagol tried to take Sam's wedding ring. But Sam just cut him with his sword. So Smeagol and Gollum went back to the Misty Mountains. Not before saying, "How dare you!" Sam just looked at them. Then he said to them,

"Go back to where you came from! Don't come back to the Shire! If you do, you'll be dead!" So Gollum and Smeagol never returned to the Shire.

* * *

 **What do you all think? Should I write and post the last chapter up today or tomorrow? Do you all want bonus chapters? Let me know in the reviews or pm me. I hoped you enjoyed.:D**


	47. Epilogue

**The last chapter. I put two songs together in one chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 47

Epilogue

* * *

Aragorn was in Gondor sitting in the tree of the king. He looked up with tears in his eyes and began to sing in a quiet and soft voice.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Alone I wait in the shadows_

 _I count the hours until I sleep_

 _I Dreamed a Dream Aria stood by_

 _It made her weep to know I die._

 _Alone at the end of the days_

 _Upon this wedding night I pray_

 _Take these children, my Lord, to thy enbrace_

 _And show them grace._

 _God on high_

 _Hear my prayer_

 _Take me now_

 _To thy care_

 _Where You are_

 _Let me be_

 _Take me now_

 _Take me there_

 _Bring me home_

 _Bring me home._

Then a lovely and soft voice that he hadn't heard in a long time came to him.

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Monsieur, I bless your name._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _I am ready Galadriel._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _M'sieur, lay down your burden._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _At the end of my days..._

 _(Galadriel)_

 _You raised my child in love._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _She's the best in my life_

 _(Galadriel)_

 _And you will be with God._

Aria and Frodo came just in time to Gondor to see Aragorn who was still sitting by the tree.

 _(Aria)_

 _Papa, Papa, I do not understand!_

 _Are you alright? They said you'd gone away._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Aria, my child, am I forgiven now?_

 _Thank God, thank God, I've lived to see this day._

 _(Frodo)_

 _It's you who must to forgive a thoughtless fool_

 _It's you who must forgive a thankless man_

 _It's thanks to you that I am living_

 _And again I lay down my life at your feet._

 _Aria, your father is a saint._

 _When they wounded me_

 _He took me from Helms Deep_

 _Carried like a babe_

 _And brought me home to you!_

Aria looked at Aragorn with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She took his hand and kissed it.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Now you are here_

 _Again beside me_

 _Now I can die in peace_

 _For now my life is blessed..._

 _(Aria)_

 _You will live, Papa, you're going to live_

 _It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye!_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Yes, Aria, forbid me now to die._

 _I'll obey,_

 _I will try._

 _On this page, I write my last confession._

 _Read it well_

 _When I, at last, am sleeping._

 _It's the story_

 _Of those who always loved you._

 _Your mother gave her life for you_

 _Then gave you to my keeping._

Aragorn died in peace at saying those last words. Aria tried to wake him, but she couldn't. She cried into Frodo's arms and they held each other. Aragorn was going to heaven with her mother and all of Frodo's friends.

 _(Galadriel)_

 _Come with me_

 _Where chains will never bind you_

 _All your grief_

 _At last, at last behind you._

 _Lord in Heaven,_

 _Look down on him in mercy._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Forgive me all my trespasses_

 _And take me to your glory._

 _(Galadriel and Arwen)_

 _Take my hand_

 _And lead me to salvation._

 _Take my love,_

 _For love is everlasting._

 _(Aragorn, Galadriel, and Arwen)_

 _And remember_

 _The truth that once was spoken_

 _To love another person_

 _Is to see the face of God._

Voices from the rebels could be heard from spirits of the angels and the living. Frodo and Aria looked up knowing that it was the voices of the rebels, Aragorn, Galadriel, Gandalf, and Eponine.

 _(Chorus)_

 _Do You Hear the People Sing_

 _Lost in the valley of the night?_

 _It is the music of the people_

 _Who are climbing to the light._

 _For the wretched on the earth_

 _There is flame that never dies._

 _Even the darkest night will end_

 _And the sun will rise._

 _They will live again in freedom_

 _In the garden of the Lord._

 _They will walk behind the plow-share_

 _They will put away the sword._

 _The chain will be broken_

 _And all men will have their reward!_

 _Will you join in our crusade?_

 _Who will be strong and stand with me?_

 _Somewhere beyond the Barricade_

 _Is there a world you long to see?_

 _Do You Hear the People Sing?_

 _Say, do you hear the distant drums?_

 _It is the future that they bring_

 _When tomorrow comes!_

 _Will you join in our crusade?_

 _Who will be strong and stand with me?_

 _Somewhere beyond the Barricade_

 _Is there a world you long to see?_

 _Do You Hear the People Sing?_

 _Say, do you hear the distant drums?_

 _It is the future that they bring_

 _When tomorrow comes..._

 _Tomorrow comes!_

The End

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this story. If you want me to write some bonus chapters I will be happy to do that for all of you. Even while I'm writing Gavroche and the Beanstalk. What are your favorite chapters? Who are your favorite characters? I will gladly answer any questions you got for me. I hoped you all enjoyed. Thank you all so much for reading this story.:D**


	48. Witch-King's Introduction

**I was watching Les Miserables last night. I thought you all would like to have the songs that I didn't put in as well. These are the bonus song/chapters. This takes place after Galadriel was dismissed. I hope you all enjoy them.:)**

Chapter 48

Witch-King's Introduction

* * *

Aragorn looked around in fear. After looking around, he went upstairs to his office and gave the Witch-King a smile. "Welcome, Nazgul." He said.

"M'sieur Strider." The Witch-King said with a bow and gave Aragorn a letter.

 _(Witch-King of Angmar)_

 _Please know as the Witch-King_

 _I'm here at your command_

 _With honor due to each_

 _And justice in our hands_

 _No man's beyond our reach_

 _Let all beware_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Welcome sir, come guard our laws_

 _I'm sure we're here in common cause_

 _(Witch-King)_

 _You've done the city proud_

 _You've praised by those on high_

 _Your success has earned a force_

 _The best that Rohan can suppply_

 _Your people thrive_

When the words of the Witch-King were spoken Aragorn gave the Witch-King a set of rosary beads.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _The dignity of toil to stay alive_

 _(Witch-King)_

 _It seems to me we may have met_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Your face is not a face I would forget_

That was when they heard a crash of a cart and people yelling, "M'sieur Strider!" Aragorn then ran to see what was going on and how he can help.

* * *

 **That was where the Runaway Cart came in. I hoped you all enjoyed this song/chapter.:)**


	49. Witch-King's Apology

**Javert's Apology was a good song. I'm going to write and post all the song/chapters today. I hope you all enjoy.:)**

Chapter 49

Witch-King's Apology

* * *

The Witch-King was angry at Aragorn for interfering with police work. He was going to arrest Galadriel, then Aragorn came and stopped him. That was when one of the Nazgul came to him with a letter. "From Mordor M'sieur."The Witch-King looked at letter for a moment then opened it to see that Sauron has captured the "real" Aragorn. He was so angry that he held the letter so tight the it crumpled. Soon, he went to see Aragorn and apology to him.

 _(Witch-King)_

 _Monsieur Strider, I have a crime to declare!_

 _I have disgraced the sword that I have_

 _I've done you wrong, let no forgiveness be shown_

 _I've been as hard on every rogue I have known_

 _I mistook you for a convict,_

 _I have made a false a report,_

 _Now I learn they caught the culprit,_

 _He's about to face the court._

 _And of course, he now denies it,_

 _You expect of a con,_

 _But he couldn't run forever,_

 _No, not even Aragorn!_

 _(Aragorn)_

 _You say this man denies it all_

 _And gives no sign of understandings or repentance?_

 _You say this man goes to trial_

 _And that he's sue to be returned to serve his sentence?_

 _(Witch-King)_

 _He will pay, and must I_

 _Press charges against me, sir._

 _(Aragorn)_

 _You have only done your duty,_

 _It's a minor sin as most._

 _All of us have made misjudgments_

 _You'll return, sir, to your post._

The Witch-King bowed to Aragorn and left him in his office. Aragorn let a sign of worry about the man who was mistaken as him.

* * *

 **There we go. Get ready for the next song/chapter. It'll be up today. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	50. Suddenly

**This song is so heart warming. I just love it so much. I hope you all enjoy.:)**

Chapter 50

Suddenly

* * *

Aragorn was happy to have Aria in his company to Gondor. His eyes full of love for the child was so bright that he began to sing.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _Suddenly you're here_

 _Suddenly it starts_

 _Can two anxious hearts beat as one?_

 _Yesterday I was alone_

 _Today you are beside me_

 _Something still unclear_

 _Something not yet here has begun_

 _Suddenly the world_

 _Seems a different place_

 _Somehow full of grace_

 _Full of light_

 _How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me?_

 _What has passed is gone_

 _Now we journey through the night_

 _How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast?_

 _Trusting me the way you do_

 _I'm so afraid of failing you_

 _Just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go_

 _There are shadows everwhere_

 _And memories I cannot share_

 _Nevermore alone_

 _Nevermore apart_

 _You have warmed my heart like the sun._

 _You have brought the gift of life_

 _And love so long denied me._

 _Suddenly I see_

 _What I could not see_

 _Something Suddenly_

 _Has begun._

With a soft sign, Aragorn looked back down at Aria. He gave her a small kiss on the side of her head. That was when trouble began to rise.

* * *

 **Sorry this is late. I hoped you all enjoyed. This song can warm anyone's heart. I hoped you all loved it as much as anyone can.:')**


	51. The Covent

**I don't know how long this chapter is going to be. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 51

The Convent

* * *

Aragorn looked at the north gate of Gondor and saw one person he always feared to see. The Witch-King of Angmar. "Aria, Aria! Shhh. Here give me the doll." He said in a hurry and he tucked the doll in his satchel and he and Aria both began to exit the coach they were in and became to run for their lives. That was when the Witch-King began to run after them on his horse. "Aragorn!" He called in an angry voice. Aragorn looked behind him and quickly ran with Aria close behind him. They ran through the streets of Gondor, gates, Pelennor Fields, and Osgiliath. But the Witch-King was getting a little closer, but he couldn't see them. Aragorn and Aria came across a tower and Aragorn looked down. He soon climbed over a wall as the Witch-King was riding his horse that was running. Aria jumped over the wall and landed in Aragorn's arms and he began to run with her. That was when the Witch-King stopped his horse and called in a very angry voice. "24601!" Through the plains of Rohan, the Misty Mountains, and through Moria. Aragorn came to a stop and grabbed a rope off a mine cart and over the bridge of Khazad-Dum and through the Paths of Caradhras came to a beautiful city. The Witch-King wasn't too far behind and was now flying on his winged beast looking here and there. He then dismounted his beast and began to run after them. Opening doors of houses that made Aragorn jump in fright. When he climbed the mountain path with the rope which is a very long rope and lowered it to Aria who tied it around her waist. The Witch-King was almost there to where they were. When Aria was at the top Aragorn grabbed her. "I got you. I got you." He said a low voice so the Witch-King won't hear him. When the Witch-King was near the mountain path that Aragorn and Aria climbed up he called in a voice that would make you have nightmares for the rest of your life. "ARAGORN!" He called in horrifying voice. Aragorn and Aria were holding their breath as they hide on the mountain path. The Witch-King of Angmar took his sword that he was planning on killing Aragorn with if Aragorn tried to kill him. The Witch-King left in angry and Aragorn began to lower Aria on the ground near a bridge that lead to the beautiful city. They then go to a nearby door and saw elves sing a song.

 _(Elf maidens)_

 _Te lucis ante terminum_

 _Rerum Creator poscimus_

 _Ut pro tua clementia_

 _Sis praesul et custodia_

 _Procul recedant somnia_

 _Hostemque nostrum comprime_

 _Ne polluantur corpora..._

Aragorn and Aria came into the garden of the place and saw someone who looked familiar to Aragorn. The man or hobbit looked up from his work and ask in a soft voice. "Who's there?" Aragorn came out to ask in a kind and soft voice to the hobbit. "Please Monsieur, we need your help." When the hobbit took off his hat he recognized the man in front of him. "Monsieur Strider." Aragorn looked a little surprised at the hobbit and asked him.

"Who are you?" Aragorn looked at the hobbit to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Bilbo Baggins. I fell under my carts. You saved my life M'sieur."

"Bilbo, we need someplace hide this child and I. We need to disappear." Aragorn said to Bilbo who was happy to repay him for saving his life.

 _(Aragorn)_

 _We'll give thanks for what is granted_

 _What the sisters may drdain_

 _Here we pray for new beginnings_

 _Here our lives can start again_

* * *

 **What do you all think? I wanted Aragorn and Aria to go to Rivendell for safety. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	52. Look Down (Beggars) 2012

**I know I've done this song chapter already. I wanted to do this chapter in the 2012 film version as well. I hope you all enjoy.:)**

Chapter 52

Look Down (Beggars) 2012

* * *

Same time around like chapter 16.

 _(Beggars)_

 _Look Down, and see the beggars at your feet_

 _Look Down and show some mercy if you can_

 _Look Down and see_

 _The sweepings of streets_

 _Look Down, Look Down,_

 _Upon your fellow man!_

 _(Pippin)_

 _How do you do? My name's Pippin_

 _These are my people, here's my patch_

 _Not much to look at, nothing posh_

 _Nothing that you'd call up to scratch_

 _This is my school, my high sociiety_

 _Here in the slums of Saint Michel_

 _We live on crumbs of humble piety_

 _Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!_

 _Think you're poor?_

 _Think you're free?_

 _Follow me, follow me!_

 _(Beggars)_

 _Look Down, and show some mercy if you can_

 _Look Down, Look Down, upon your fellow man!_

One of the hobbits who is Pippin's best friend named Merry called up. "Wait! Wait Pippin!"

 _(Pippin)_

 _There was a time we killed the Lord Saruman_

 _We tried to change the world too fast_

 _Now that we have got another Lord_

 _He's no better than the last_

 _This is the land that fought for liberty_

 _Now when we fight_

 _We fight for bread_

 _Here is the thing for equality:_

 _Everyone's equal when they're dead_

 _Take your place_

 _Take your chance_

 _Vive la Middle-Earth, Vive la Middle-Earth!_

 _(Legolas)  
_

 _When's it gonna end?_

 _(All)_

 _When we gonna live?_

 _(Elrond)_

 _Something's gonna happen now;_

 _(All)_

 _Something's gonna give..._

 _It'll come, it'll come, it'll come_

 _It'll come, it'll come, it'll come_

 _(Boromir)_

 _Where are the leaders of the land?_

 _Where is the lord who runs this show?_

 _(Frodo)_

 _Only one man- King Elendil_

 _Speaks for the people here below._

 _(Boromir)_

 _Elendil is ill and fading fast!_

 _Won't last a week out, so they say._

 _(Frodo)_

 _With all angry in the land_

 _How long before the judgement day?_

 _(Boromir)_

 _Before we cut the fat ones down to size?_

 _(All)_

 _Death to Lord Sauron, liberty to Middle-Earth!_

 _Before the barricades arise!_

* * *

 **There we are. I hoped you all enjoyed.:)**


	53. Suddenly (reprise)

**This is the very last one. The last bonus song chapter is going to be the end of this story. I loved writing this story so very much. I hoped you all enjoyed this story.:')**

Chapter 53

* * *

This is taking place after Aragorn's Confession.

 _(Aria)_

 _Where's he gone without a word?_

 _That wouldn't be his way to go_

 _Why so sudden? Why so strange?_

 _Did he say how long he'll be gone?_

 _(Frodo)_

 _All he asked for me to say is_

 _He's on a journey far away_

 _(Aria)_

 _He can't leave us now_

 _Oh how he breaks my heart_

 _(Frodo)_

 _And we will never be apart_

 _I promise._

* * *

 **This may have been short, but it is a sad heart warming song. I'm going to miss writing this story. All stories have to come to an end sadly. They can't go on forever.:'( I hoped you all enjoyed this very last song chapter of Lord of the Miserables. Thank you for reading this story very much.:')**


End file.
